Harry's Younger Sister
by Kilyn
Summary: What does Harry do when he finds out for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts that he has to help his younger sister with being a vampire? Not only does he have to help her adapt to Hogwarts life, but he has to help JeanClaude and Dumbledore keep his sister
1. Chapter 1

Rolling over in his bed he tried not to imagine what was still already fresh in his mind. Harry Potter known as 'the boy who lived' still couldn't let his demons rest. They still haunted him and teased him while he slept. Though now he was given a potion to make him sleep he still could remember the feel of each of those dastardly dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and remembered that today they were going back to Hogwarts. The past year had been horrible but they'd lived through it, now they were simply going back for their last year.

He had stayed at his friends place this summer Ron. A boy with more freckles on his face then he could ever have, and red flaming hair that didn't match his personality. They were friends when they'd started in first year and they would finish that way. His other best friend Hermione was also here with them. She'd decided that staying with her muggle parents was beginning to frustrate her. They just didn't understand the danger with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So she had come for summer break here happy to be rid of having to explain everything every time. Well truth is told she did that with Ron and Harry but that was a patience that was to be expected from me she had said once. Harry was happy to have not gone back to the Dursleys, they were probably happy to be rid of him as he was happy to be rid of them.

Finally he got out of bed and pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt he started lacing up his combat boots when Ron grumbled and cursed into his pillow. Harry looked up and saw exactly that, he was cursing his pillow for some strange reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked poking him with his wand.

Ron turned over and looking over at Harry grimaced as he sat up. Ruffling his hair he calmly took a breath and before he could say anything Hermione came bursting through there door shouting, "She's here Harry hurry up she's so beautiful."

"Who's so beautiful?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Ron you didn't tell him last night did you?" Hermione came over beside Ron's bed glaring down at him.

"Nope didn't really have time did we Harry?" Ron said grinning evilly at his best friend.

Harry blushed and turned away from Hermione's glare. She noticed and turning back to Ron smacked him on the head, "You idiot I told you she was coming here today. She'll be so hurt that Harry's not ready cause of his stupid best friend!"

"Who are you two talking about?" Harry asked finally exasperated enough to want to smack them both.

"Oh right Harry doesn't know." Hermione said softly her eyes turning downcast.

"What's going on?" Harry asked standing up he turned Hermione's face to his, "Please tell me right this moment."

"Oh Ron you should've told him last night!" Hermione cried out running out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit I'm going to be in shit with her later." Ron grumbled shaking his head.

"Ron tell me what's going on." Harry said glaring at Ron, "Right now no more changing the subject. What is going on?"

"Harry all I know is that it took Dumbledore forever to find her. He spent months searching for her even years and he finally found her." Ron said his face solemn with sorrow, "He found your younger sister."

"I have a sister?" Harry asked astonished by the news.

"Yeah no one really knew because she'd been taken away at birth and all this other stuff. Its complex and I have to big of a headache to go into it." Ron said waving it aside, "But the people she was with…well…"

"Well what?" Harry asked staring at Ron, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's a vampire Harry." Ron whispered looking into Harry's shocked and sacred face truly feeling sorry for being the bearer of bad news, "She's downstairs waiting for you. She's transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"My sister is a vampire." Harry whispered still not really believing it all.

* * *

**Kilyn Bloodstone:**

Hows it going people? Well I thought I'd try to write this and see how it's going. I know it's a cliffy but I'm going to write a full chapter tomorrow on Saturday. This is just a preview. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finished dressing and waited for Ron to finish as well. He couldn't go down alone he wasn't even sure what he would say to his sister. Why had Dumbledore never told him that he had a younger sister? He began wondering what she was like if she was friendly or mean, or if she even missed being a normal girl at all. He even wondered if she liked the taste of blood, if she liked it from young people or from old people? His head was starting to hurt; all he could do was wait till he could meet her.

Then the first question that he'd been dying to ask came out, "Ron can she control her hunger?"

Ron stopped in mid motion. His hand had been going for the doorknob. He didn't want to answer Harry but he knew that Harry wouldn't let him leave this till he answered. Turning around he took a deep breath and looking him in the eyes he couldn't find his voice so he shrugged his shoulders. Harry would take that, cause he actually didn't know for sure him and Hermione had been wondering the same thing when they had first heard the news.

"Alright lets go downstairs then." Harry said gesturing with his head towards the door.

Ron nodded his head and the two of them went downstairs saying nothing more about Harry's younger sister.

* * *

The young girl in question sat at the table her hands in her lap and a glass of blood sitting before her. She wanted to drink it but it was too cold she would get sick and turn out like Sabin if she drank it, she didn't want to rot from the inside till her body finally began liquid and her vampirism powers were no longer under her control. Her head was cast down staring at her hands. There was a guard behind her but otherwise there was no one else in the small kitchen with her. Well she couldn't blame them she was a monster. She had never asked to be a vampire but she was and had to live with it.

"Why aren't you drinking the blood we got you?" the guard asked gruffly behind her.

"I can't drink it," she whispered softly keeping her vampirism powers out of her voice. A young vampire could even bespell someone with their voice, "I'll get sick."

"I thought monsters didn't get sick at all." He said laughing at her, "Quit your lying and drink it or eat it whatever a monster does."

She shook her head keeping her eyes down in her lap. She was hoping that her older brother would get here soon and help her. But a thought came to her, why would he want to help her? She'd be bringing him trouble for the rest of the year. Her master wanted her back and wasn't about to let her go, he had an eternity of plotting, what if he tried to kill her brother. She was hoping that he would help her right now just this once, if this guard continued to push her to the point she might break into her bloodlust violent and dangerous.

"Come on drink it!" he said poking her with his wand in the back, "Come on lets see you drink that stuff."

"I can't." she whispered her voice constrained and choked. She was losing her control she wasn't a master she was just a fledgling, "Please stop."

"Why should I? A monster can't feel anything besides that primal lust for food." He said laughing as he pushed her head into the glass.

If she took even a drop of that blood she'd get sick, but she couldn't use her vampirism strength on him she could go to a trail and would be sentenced to death. She was shaking with the effort to not harm him. She was fighting her demon inside. She finally took her hand and grabbing the glass moved fast enough to throw it across the room.

"You little bitch of a monster!" he growled grabbing her arm he pulled her to her feet shaking her enough he took his other hand and slapped her.

She was a vampire but she was still a young woman. She was still weak; in many ways she was still just a child. She fell to the ground from his slap the only thing that kept her even a bit up was that he still held her other arm. She could feel her cheek stinging from the slap. She was losing her control, her demon was begging to rip his throat out and watch him suffer for his prejudice towards her. She bit down on her lip forcing the pain to bring her back to some semblance of a human.

"What the hell?" a male's voice shouted, "What are you doing to her? Let her go you asshole!"

The guard dropped to the ground. She looked up weakly and saw what at first she thought was her father glaring at the guard. Then she realized that the man had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt. He was her older brother he'd really come to save her. She struggled to her feet still hazy from almost letting loose her demon, it took a lot of energy to call up her demon from it's sleep so forcing it back down took more energy then it should've.

"I was dealing with a monster she wouldn't drink the blood." He said explaining himself with a tone a little nicer and gentler then he took with her, "If she didn't drink she might've gone into one of her crazed bloodlusts. You've never seen a vampire's true strength till they go into a bloodlust."

"And supposedly you've seen a vampire go into one sir?" a familiar male's voice sounded from the shadow behind the guard. She knew who it was and she didn't want to see him she wanted him to leave her alone, "I don't believe that would ever be true, so very few vampires allow themselves to go into that 'crazed' bloodlust as you put it."

"Who the hell are you?" the guard demanded twirling around to be face to face with a master vampire who took it upon himself to help her.

"Sir I believe you've harmed ma petite on the ground their have you not?" he asked with his French accent more present then before.

"Yeah what's it to you?" he demanded glaring up at the vampire.

"Well then that means you've harmed a master vampires consort. Do you realize the penalty for that?" he asked his voice cold and calm as he glared down at the guard.

"No." the guard replied confused by the question.

"Means death by my own fangs sir." He replied grinning enough to show his long white elongated canine teeth, "I promise to be gentle." His hand went towards the guard, his pale hand looking like death coming towards the guard.

"Stop it Jean-Claude!" she yelled slapping his hand away.

"Ma petite you are alright." He said giving her that special smile he only gave her, "I am relieved that you are fine but he still violated your rights as my consort."

"I told you once and I'll tell you now I am not your consort!" she said shaking from head to foot. He always did this to her made her feel more childish then she really was, "Just go back to the council Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you to come here. You have no right to be here."

"Albus you didn't tell her yet." Jean-Claude stated his eyes locking to where her brother was standing perplexed by what he was watching. Standing behind her brother was an old man with a long flowing beard and crystal blue eyes, "You should have told her immediately what the Ministry and the Vampire Council has decided."

"I didn't really have time now did I Jean-Claude. You are dismissed John your services are no longer required as of now." Dumbledore stated his voice calm and set, "Jean-Claude will be taking over for you from this point on, and Harry here will be helping the young lady with her normal life as a student at Hogwarts."

"Harry." She whispered her eyes breaking away from Jean-Claude to look at the man she'd thought at first was her father. She felt tears brimming her eyes; he'd seen her in a pitiful state she ran out of the room into the overcast day.

"Someone will have to go and comfort her and bring her some fresh blood or she'll cry it all out of her." Jean-Claude sighed sitting down at the table, "She'll kill me if I come, Harry here take this to her and make sure not to touch her she might break your arm and not by purpose." He threw the young man a blood packet

"What?" Harry exclaimed that was fresh and warm Harry could feel it as he got it.

"He's right Harry she'll not want to see us but then again she's most likely embarrassed that you saw her like that." Dumbledore said heaving a great sigh he sat down across from Jean-Claude, "Then afterwards bring her inside so she calm down. It may not be that sunny out but she could still harm herself while out there."

Harry nodded and went and followed where his younger sister had ran away but he stopped in the doorway and looking back at Jean-Claude asked, "What is her name sir?"

"Her name is Delerium." He replied softly his eyes locking with Harry, "Don't hurt her while she's vulnerable while you're out there. I will not be pleased Harry Potter."

He nodded and ran to catch up to Delerium, he thought it was a strange name but she was his sister and he was determined to help calm her down.

"I'd prefer if you didn't threaten my students Jean-Claude." Dumbledore stated sighing in exasperation, "Your going to give me a lot of problems this year aren't you?"

"Hopefully that's all we get Albus." Jean-Claude whispered, "We've had reports of Delerium's master sighted north of London."

* * *

Harry found Delerium sitting on a log that used to be a tree. The log had been moved so that anyone could sit under the trees branches the leaves rustling in the wind. He used to sit there to just think about things, to think on his homework and his hopes for the world. But here she was crying under it as she held herself tightly as though she was afraid that she would hurt someone. She was sacred of herself he thought, she didn't want to be a vampire she wanted to be human and she wanted a family. Harry found that he was actually feeling horrible about what he'd thought this morning.

"Delerium here take this that other vampire Jean something or other told me to give you this blood." Harry said standing a foot away from her.

He saw that she was wearing a short black dress with a corset over top it her dress had long sleeves that had it so that gloves were at the end. She hid her pale skin no matter what, afraid of the sun probably. But he understood the corset it had a mesh material with it that covered the skin that was exposed by the dress. She had long black boots to compensate for the length of the dress. They covered her legs; the dress ended about a little down past the knees the boots covered her up tot here. Her corset it was tied tightly to fit her slim body. She was so small almost as though if you hugged her she'd break. She had long black hair that covered her face when she bent her head down; the hair followed hiding her from everyone.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't down there when you first came, it's just my friend Ron-" He began softly.

"I arrived this morning at two am I knew you wouldn't be awake for little old me." She whispered, "Even though I was hoping deep down."

She lifted her head and giving him a small smile he saw that her face was deathly pale that made her green eyes stand out in a beauty that held there own.

"Your staring at me." She said smiling fully now.

"Oh I'm sorry its just I've never seen a face quite like yours." Harry said handing her the blood packet.

She took the packet and twirling it around in her hands she replied, "You've never seen a vampire woman have you?"

"Actually I haven't met a vampire at all." Harry said giving her a little smile, "You better drink that before it gets too cold for you to drink and you just waste it then. Drink it cold and a vampire will get sick."

"I'm surprise that you know that about vampires. Most people think a vampire can't get sick but we can." She said laughing a little as she ripped open the part that acted like a straw for her.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he watched her drink the blood.

"My master wants me back but the council gave me to Jean-Claude and I have no choice in what happens to me." She said sighing, "That's why Jean-Claude says that I am his consort which is pretty much true till he gets sick of me that is. But my master wants me back cause I'm his property so they decided that it was time I learned to master the magic that is in me cause of our parents."

"I'm sorry." Harry replied softly.

"What?" Delerium looked over at him and shock was on her face. He looked so tired and sad but why?

"I'm so sorry that you had to live a life where I wasn't there with you." Harry said tears brimming his eyes, "If I'd known that I even had a sister I would've been looking for you straight away. Please you have to believe me!" Harry turned to her tears falling from his green eyes.

"You never knew about me." She whispered.

"No I didn't Ron only told me this morning otherwise I would've been waiting up for you and I would've greeted you immediately." Harry said taking her hand, "I would've talked and told you all the stories of Hogwarts, which teachers to stay away from and which ones you can get away with some stuff that should get you detention."

She couldn't hold herself anymore she hugged him crying softly as she whispered, "Thank you Harry."

"I promise I'll help you as much as I can, but your going to have to stop crushing me." Harry said his voice a little choked.

"I'm so sorry I really don't know my own strength." She said jumping back away from she backed up into the tree, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry I've been through worse. Now come on lets go on back down we have to be leaving soon for the train." Harry said extending his hand for her to take.

She nodded and she let him lead her back down to the kitchen. She entered and was greeted by Jean-Claude's familiar smirk at her. Dumbledore gave her a smile that was sweet and kind. Why couldn't Jean-Claude have that kind of smile?

"Cause I am not at all like Albus ma petite." Jean-Claude answered her unspoken question.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head Jean-Claude!" Delerium stated glaring at him.

"I thought the council told you not to call me by my name but to call me Master." Jean-Claude stated laughing at her, "What do you have to say to that ma petite?"

"Alright cut the teasing already sir." Harry said also glaring at the vampire at the kitchen table, "Plus and stop calling her ma petite, she has a name and its Delerium Potter."

"You mistake yourself young man, Delerium has no last name." He said grinning as his eyes locked with her, "Isn't that right ma petite?"

"Please master stop it." she said her eyes settled on the floor, "I promise to stop being disobedient to your commands."

"Right now that doesn't matter keep disobeying Jean-Claude Miss Delerium Potter for you will need to learn to fight a master that is angry beyond belief." Dumbledore stated standing up, "You'll need all your disobedience to fight your old master for he is already in England."

"I know I can sense him." She replied, "I thought you were going to cut me off from him."

"It is already in progress as we speak." Jean-Claude replied, "But now we can not go into detail about anything at this moment you two have to catch a train your friends Mr. Potter have already left."

"Then let us go to Hogwarts come on Delerium you'll get to meet my friends and I promise they'll be nice and kind to you." Harry said smiling at her.

Just having him hold on to her hand as he led her to the black car in the driveway smiling at her was pure joy for her. She'd never had anyone really happy that she was there. She was lucky to have him as her brother and she swore that day that she would never let anyone harm her, and when a vampire makes a promise they keep it for all eternity. And god only knew how long she had to live.

* * *

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Hello again hopes this chapter is to your liking people. Sorry it didn't go up on Saturday I was stuck downtown with no hook up to my laptop to post it. All right I don't own anything of Rowlings story of Harry Potter and its characters, but I do however own the character of Delerium. So enjoy the story and R&R please sorry it isn't longer then I usually would make it. 


	3. Chapter 3

During the ride Dumbledore and Jean-Claude told her in great detail what they were going to do with her situation of living and accommodations. She was a bit confused by all of it but it didn't really matter to her she had her brother to help her out. Harry even kept saying that his friends would help her out too, that they even knew she was a vampire and that it was understandable that she was afraid of herself.

"So Jean-Claude how do you know Delerium? Harry asked locking his eyes with Jean-Claude.

He didn't answer he simply just stared back at Harry. The young boy found himself being pulled into those dark blue orbs as though he wanted to go fishing. But he hated fish, so why would he want to go fishing in those orbs? What was going on with him? He felt Delerium grab his arm and squeeze hard enough to make him gasp. His gaze broke away from Jean-Claude's and he looked down to see that Delerium had sunk her nails into his skin. Her small hand was wrapped around his arm her nails digging into his flesh forming red welts where she was digging into his arm. She instantly let go when she saw that his eyes were on her.

"Why'd you do that Delerium?" Harry asked again staring at her now. He tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Harry first rule about vampires never look them in the eyes." Delerium said in a small voice, "Jean-Claude could make you jump off a building with just bespelling you with his eyes. I've seen master vampires do worse then just that, but Jean-Claude could make you do anything he wanted while your eyes were locked on him. Its called bespelling someone with our eyes, every vampire does it."

"All but little Delerium that is she won't use her eyes." Jean-Claude stated grinning at her, "Why'd you stop me? Come now Delerium I would never hurt your brother. He's made you smile, something I haven't seen in all the years I've known you."

"Well there really hasn't been much to smile about now has their Jean-Claude?" Delerium stated glaring at him.

"_Come ma petite you know how much I care about you._" Jean-Claude whispered in her head talking telepathically.

"I thought I'd told you to stay out of my head Jean-Claude." Delerium stated sighing she looked out the window, "_Its so weird and unnatural to be doing this Jean-Claude._" She said to him through her own telepathy, "_Going to school only so that I can hide from my former Master seems so ridiculous._"

"Ma petite when it comes to you being save nothing is unnatural about it." Jean-Claude stated turning her head towards him, "Don't ever forget that, even when you're with all those humans. Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine."

"I hope so Jean-Claude I really do." Delerium said tears brimming her eyes, "_I'm really sacred._" She told him the last through telepathy she didn't want Harry to know that she was afraid, but she was. She was really sacred of her old Master.

"Were here, Jean-Claude you and I will have to stay in the car. Harry, you and Delerium better get going you wouldn't want to miss your train." Dumbledore said laying a comforting hand on Jean-Claude's shoulder, "Don't worry Jean-Claude Harry will take good care of her. Won't you Harry?"

"Of course Professor." Harry replied jumping out the car door.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts Jean-Claude." Delerium whispered she began to follow Harry in the same way.

But Jean-Claude grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms where he hugged her, "Please be careful I won't always be around to help you Delerium."

She knew for a fact that when he had said her name that he was genuinely worried about her, about whether her old Master would come and take her away from him. She hugged him back and pushing gently away gave him a smile. Jean-Claude nodded his head and let Delerium go out of the vehicle. From there she left the vehicle and closed the door.

She looked so pale and fragile standing outside waiting for Harry to get his trunk out of the back of the car. She didn't have that many possessions so she just had a small black shoulder bag with red silk lining. He'd gotten it for her as a congratulations gift; he'd gotten her a lot of things. Things she was embarrassed by and told him bluntly that no man should ever buy for a young lady, even if they are a vampire she'd said glaring at him. She hadn't slept in his coffin with him for two weeks after that, she'd slept in the ground.

"She'll be alright Jean-Claude." Dumbledore said from his seat. He had noticed how Jean-Claude couldn't stop looking at Delerium he did care about her he had known that, but he was beginning to think that caring was turning to something else, "Driver let us be on our way now."

* * *

She watched as the black car drove away with Jean-Claude and Dumbledore as the only passengers now. She wondered if Dumbledore knew how annoying Jean-Claude could be? Well he'd have to know the vampire council had to have told him the dangers of Jean-Claude. She picked up her bag and was surprised to find that it was heavier then it had been just moments before when she had put it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at her carefully.

"My bags heavier then when we started out." Delerium replied she put her bag down and opened it to find a gleaming black case lying in there.

She took it out and laying it on her knees as she knelt down she was surprised to open it and see that there was a shiny gleaming sliver flute in the case. She owned a piccolo already; it had been a gift from one of the vampires under Jean-Claude's protection. He was happy that she'd dedicated the first song she'd played on it for him.

"That's beautiful where'd you get it?" Harry asked kneeling beside her, "I didn't know you played the flute."

She smiled and looking up she noticed the car that Jean-Claude was in. He loved it when she would play for him and the others, "Thank you Jean-Claude."

"Jean-Claude gave you that. That's pretty nice of him Delerium." Harry said helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, and it's not unusual for him to do this kind of thing. You should see my room back where I live with him its full of things he's given to me." Delerium replied walking in the direction that Harry was leading them.

"Why is it that you didn't bring any of the stuff he got you?" Harry asked, "You two sometimes seem like your good friends then sometimes you seem like you're likely to rip his heart out."

"I didn't bring the stuff cause all of it is not suitable for a school environment Harry." Delerium said smiling at him, "Besides that he is my Master I'm supposed to obey him unconditionally but we don't have that. He allows me freedom to change and grow unlike most Master vampires who fear change."

"Harry!" a young male with red hair and freckles was running towards Harry and Delerium, "About bloody time you got here!"

The man stopped right in front of Harry and was grinning like an evil cat or something it was a bit out of the ordinary. Delerium began to wonder if all humans grinned like that? She'd have loads of time to learn while she was at Hogwarts, but a part of her wanted Jean-Claude beside her to help her into this new world she had no idea was.

"Is this her?" the man asked pointing at her.

They'd been talking about her and she hadn't even noticed. That was incredibly rude of her, "My names Delerium slave to the Master vamp-"

"Quiet!" the man had his hand over her mouth, "Come on let's get on the platform and into a booth where we can talk in private!" He was hissing at her, but she didn't know why, "Save the talking till were on the train."

She nodded her head and he let go of her. Harry quickly ran Delerium through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and instantly they were on platforms 9 and ¾. She was astonished by it all and looked around just like a child would. They took her onto the train and it was an old fashioned train and she absolutely loved it. When they were all settled in their booth a girl with busy brown hair came in.

"Ron I've been looking all over for you!" she said slapping him on the head, "Your absolutely horrible to me, leaving me all alone not knowing where you ran off to."

The man Ron grabbed the girl around the waist and sat her on his lap, "Come on you were just worried about me, I was just fine."

"I don't care it was irresponsible." She replied not trying real hard to get away from him.

"That's me babe irresponsible and you love me for It." he said grinning at her, "Don't even try to deny It." With that he leaned up and gave her a hard kiss.

"Don't worry bout those two they argue then they kiss, happens all the time its quite annoying." Harry said noticing Delerium watching them.

A knock came on the door and it opened to reveal a man in what looked about his mid-thirties smiling at them all. He was dressed shabbily but he had a kind face. A kind face she thought, now how did she know what a truly kind face was? She wanted to truly believe that he was a kind person but there was only one problem with that, she didn't know how to trust people. She really needed to learn how to be truly human, not just a part of her. She was still newly dead and she was one of the few new vampires to learn so quickly how to act alive. She really wasn't human.

"Hello everyone Ron and Hermione you can quit with the kissing already." He said sighing as he glanced over at the two.

"Professor Lupin its great to see you!" Hermione broke away from Ron and gave the new man a hug, "Come sit down tell us how your summer was."

"Same old same old, nothing really new Hermione. I see you've acquired someone new in your booth this year." Lupin looked to Delerium and was smiling at her. It was a gentle smile not an evil one like her old Master had given her or a seductive one like Jean-Claude's, just a simple smile.

He came towards her and she caught the scent of something familiar something she'd learned to identify since she had started living with Jean-Claude. Backing away from him where the window was to her back and he was in front of her. She could tell by his smell what he was; he couldn't hide it from her she knew.

"What's wrong my dear?" Lupin asked looking puzzled by her reaction towards him.

"Did Jean-Claude send you?" Delerium asked glaring at him now. Jean-Claude had a certain power over this Lupins kind.

"Ah you can smell what I am." Lupin said sighing.

"I can't only smell it I can feel your power beating against my skin." Delerium replied still glaring at him, "Now I ask again did Jean-Claude send you or did your leader send you to spy on me to get to Jean-Claude?"

"No neither of them did Jean-Claude doesn't have control over me yet and I don't exactly listen to my leader as well as I should." Lupin replied sorrowfully, "But I do believe Jean-Claude will have control over me when I see him at Hogwarts won't he Delerium?"

"I'm sorry it's my fault." Delerium said her eyes dropping to the ground, "Its cause of me this change is happening to everyone."

"But it's a good change Delerium." Harry said smiling at her, "After all if this old Master of yours wasn't after you I would never have met you, and personally that would've been a loss on my part."

"Yeah so don't worry at all." Hermione said coming to lie a comforting hand on Delerium's shoulder. But she was hesitant and Delerium could tell.

"I won't bite you Miss Hermione." Delerium whispered giving a slight smile.

"I'm sorry its just it is going to take awhile to get used to the fact that your not human that you are well unique." Hermione said blushing from her insult towards Delerium.

"Hermione just say what she is, don't revolve around the issue." Lupin said sitting down where Delerium had been sitting, "It won't do any good to just avoid what she really is."

"Please Mister Lupin don't worry about it at all I'm used to it." Delerium replied turning away from the others. She was shaking on the inside but she just couldn't let them see how much it really did trouble her, "So how's Hogwarts and its professors?"

"Don't change the subject Delerium." Ron said taking a sigh, "Lupin's right, Hermione has to admit what you are otherwise were not going to be that good of friends. Delerium I'm going to bluntly say it to you I'm afraid of you, your reflexes are faster then me, you can smell my fear, you can tell how fast my bloods pumping through my veins. You're a vampire and all I am is meat to you."

"Mister Ron I'm sorry" Delerium said her eyes downcast.

"Don't be cause I'm afraid of Lupin here to but I'm still here by his side cause he's one of the good guys just like you." Ron replied smiling at her, "Now you don't have to call me mister, its just Ron."

"Thank you Ron." Delerium said smiling at him. She liked him and was a bit startled to learn that he was afraid of her but she was what she was, "Your not such a bad person, Harry why didn't you tell me more about him?"

"Well if I had told you more you would've realized what an ass he is." Harry replied laughing at the two, "Come here." He took his little sister in a hug and laughed with her, "Hermione what do you have to say now?"

"It'll take me some time to get used to you I might never get used to your presence at all." Hermione whispered softly, "I can't help what I am, I am afraid of vampires."

"Well that's about as close as were going to get to Hermione admitting what she really feels." Ron said laughing, "So lets see about Hogwarts, well we know all the secret passages thanks to my older brothers Fred and George the two idiots."

"Stay away from Snape the potions professor he's absolutely ghastly." Hermione said laughing with the others.

"Ghastly he's horrible, he hates Harry with an unfounded passion that won't die." Ron said taking a huge sigh as he sat down in his seat beside Hermione.

"He only hates Harry cause of his father James." Lupin said smiling at them.

"So that means he'll hate me as well." Delerium said, "After all James is my father as well."

"Yes but Severus might be a little more nicer to you cause you could rip out his throat with no effort at all Delerium." Lupin pointed out smiling at her, "You are a vampire remember that, you'll be treated differently by the other professors and you'll have to live with that. All the professors will know what you are."

"I was already told that and I have no problem with it." Delerium stated smiling a little, "Now what other professors should I beware of?"

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts they told her all about the different professors. Which ones she was to be wary of and which ones she could get along with. She really didn't think that she would actually have time to get to know all the professors as much as they all knew them. Besides that she also knew that they would never really be treated the same way as everyone else was. Towards the end of their long train journey Delerium fell asleep while leaning against Lupins shoulder.

"Is she okay it looks like she's not breathing?" Harry asked as he looked down at his younger sister, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well for one she's a vampire and they sleep during the day as much as they can or able to." Lupin explained taking a pitying looks at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"Didn't she get sleep last night?" Hermione questioned.

"Wait she said something about how she came at two in the morning. She didn't have time to sleep cause she was getting here." Harry stated, "Why did she come so early this morning Lupin?"

"Her and Jean-Claude had been running from the Americas to get here in time. If you all remember correctly Delerium's Master for her." Lupin began his voice filled with a sorrow, "It took them a long time but they were able to finally escape them, but unfortunately he is here in Britain for her and she wasn't able to sleep at all last night."

"That's horrible." Hermione whispered shaking her head.

"Well her life has always been horrible Hermione." Lupin said giving her a slight smile of her shocked surprise.

"Should we be talking about her like this? After all can't she hear us?" Harry asked with slight embarrassment, he was beginning to think that he should've just asked Delerium and not asks Lupin.

"One side affect of being a vampire for her is that when she does go into her vampire sleep she doesn't hear a thing till she awakes." Lupin stated simply.

For a while they all stayed quiet not wanting to really talk anymore till Delerium was wide-awake.

* * *

While she slept she dreamt of her old Master and how much he terrified her. How he had tormented her with a coffin, how he had purposely left her to the others that followed him giving her more pain emotionally then ever before. Why would she dream of those times? Even times with Jean-Claude were better then that?

"_Your mine forever Delerium you can't escape me._" An oh so familiar voice sounded through her mind as she slept. She knew it was her old Master's voice, "_Come now Delerium come back to me it'll only be more painful for you if you don't. What about your older brother Harry? Do you want to put him in danger? I never pictured you as the one to sacrifice what little of your family is left just for yourself._"

"_Leave me alone. I'm not yours anymore I'm Jean-Claude's now as the vampire Council has instructed._" She replied back trying to keep herself calm in the turmoil of her mind.

"_Come to me! Your mine forever!_" He said trying to pull her in with his mind.

She felt herself losing herself to his power. He was as old as the council and it sacred her she wasn't going to lie about it at all. She wanted him to leave her alone, she wasn't his anymore and yet here he was still obsessed over her.

She heard a question filter through the pain she was feeling, "Lupin what's it like being a vampire anyways?" Ron asked.

That one question she was able to bring back her strength, to fight his power. Bringing her memories of Jean-Claude and the others that she had met when she'd was given over to him. All the times they had teased and messed with her during those days before they had learned of her old Master's obsession.

"No!" Delerium screamed waking up breaking the connection her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of her seat.

She looked around the small train booth and found that Lupin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all looking at her as though she was crazy. But she knew she wasn't, she had felt her old Master's presence.

"Delerium are you alright?" Harry asked coming carefully to her feet.

"Is he here? He's not here is he Mister Lupin? He can't be here, can he?" Delerium asked fanatical and afraid of the possibilities of his prescience so close to her school.

"Delerium calm down and just come her and take a breath." Lupin asked calming her down to sit down, "Now just take a seat and lets talk about this. Whom are you talking about?"

"Him." Delerium whispered her voice so full of fear it was quivering, "Can't you sense his power?"

"I was hoping that I was wrong Delerium." Lupin whispered softly pulling her into a protective hug, "We know for a fact that he's at least miles away from you. Don't worry Jean-Claude wouldn't have let you on this train if he knew for just an instance that your old Master might have been able to get you."

"No I suppose he wouldn't." Delerium muttered.

"That's right now you all better get changed we'll be arriving soon." Lupin said releasing her from his arms, "I'll see you all at the feast."

They all changed and finally when they were all seated back in their booth Ron looked over at Delerium and asked, "What is it like to be a vampire Delerium?"

"Like every sense and feeling you have has been enhanced. But a part of you is so dead that you know that everything you are is just a monster." Delerium whispered looking out the window, "That's all I am is a monster."

"Well your not a monster your just Delerium Potter a student from Hogwarts from now on." Harry whispered laying a hand on her shoulder, "And were here to help you out."

"Yeah I know that now." She whispered giving them a slight smile that showed her elongated canine teeth.

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Sorry for the wait you all! It took me so long to finally get to writing this I've been so lazy. Well as you all know I don't own anything of the Harry Potter series but I do however own the character Delerium.

Enjoy this chapter and we'll see about the next chapter being a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

She had her robes on now and she was trying not to move around in them that much, they were extremely uncomfortable and it was driving her insane. She also was wearing a skirt, a skirt why did it have to be a skirt? If her vampire friend James could see her now he'd have a good laugh at her, she could just imagine him yelling out "Oh my god she's actually a girl!" She knew the dumbest people. She smiled as she remembered her friends back in the Americas though she was born in Britain she'd spent most of her life in America. She missed it and wanted to go home. She could tell that Jean-Claude was happy that he was back in Europe he had grown up in Paris so this was as close as he could get to Paris without angering the vampire Council.

"Delerium you've talked about a vampire Council before, and I'm just wondering what are they exactly?" Harry asked interrupting her thoughts, he was softly looking at his younger sister with that older brother gleam in his eyes, and "I mean they must govern the vampire population but what else do they actually do? Do they instil fear in others or are they quite nice?"

"The vampire Council is much like Parliament for Britain with its monarch. We have one vampire that is in utter control we must listen to her or else were sentenced to death." Delerium started with a practised voice. She'd had to explain this before and this was no different from any other time, "Of course there are those we can vote upon but a vote is rare, we have to wait for them to die to get rid of them. So in other words we are democratic but not till they die."

"Well that sucks at least if that happened with our government there human so sooner or later death catches up to them. But to wait for a vampire to die that's like waiting for the world to accept werewolves." Ron stated aghast by the sheer thought of the Council.

"You also have to realise that if say one of my friends like James the great big idiot tried to kill a member or something and he actually succeeded. Then and only then can he take that corresponding members spot." Delerium replied softly, "It's like in a werewolf pack when the leader is challenged, it is always to the death and one of them must die no matter what if there is to be a new leader that is."

"Why do you know so much about the Council anyways?" Hermione asked, "They are quite discreet about what they do."

"Well when you have a member of that Council that is your Master and wants you back then you tend to get noticed quite fast." Delerium smiled showing a little bit of fang, "My Master is the second to what is considered our monarch."

"Oh my god aren't you sacred Delerium?" Hermione asked staring intently at her.

"No I'm not really particularly sacred. I can't be." Delerium whispered shaking her head, "If I was sacred it would look bad for Jean-Claude and he doesn't need any vampires challenging him."

"Challenge him?" Ron asked.

"Well he is a Master vampire and everyone has always wanted to take that away from Jean-Claude they hate him for it. He's powerful and arrogant but he's sweet and kind when he wants to that is." Delerium replied grinning at the others, "Besides that being a Master gives you certain privileges, you get new powers and you're more immune to those stupid silly crosses."

"Suppose you don't like god then do you?" Harry asked looking a little nervous about it.

"Look if god cared about us all then why would he let a child like me be bitten by a monster at such a young age?" Delerium asked her eyes full of anger. She'd learned at a young age that what she was would never change but that god had allowed it was unforgivable to her, "Till you know the pain of being hunted at such a young age just remember you have no right to tell me that there is a god and that he does care."

"Delerium can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked looking up at her with sincere eyes. She was worried but what about?

"Yes I suppose you can." Delerium replied cautious as she saw the turmoil run across Hermione's pale face, "What is it?"

"What is your old Masters name?" Hermione asked in a soft small voice.

"That's not that personal, you really want to know?" Delerium's voice was amused and her smile was more of a grin then anything.

"You don't have to tell us but I'm just curious." Hermione answered back her voice hesitant."

"Alright his name was Rosalind du Coudray." Delerium said still grinning at them, "Sure you've met him Harry in your fourth year."

"That was your Master!" Harry exclaimed bolting to his feet, "That vampire is…is…is…Oh my god were screwed."

"No we are not Harry!" Delerium said her smile vanishing she turned into her vampire self completely dead. Her face was impassive and blank she was dead now no sense of living as she stood there looking at Harry, "Don't ever say that every time you say that he gets more strength. Don't ever give him that Harry. Please don't!"

She fell to her knees with despair. She knew what Rosalind would do to Harry if he ever caught up to them. He would make sure that Harry was so sacred that he would never be able to even fend of even a newly dead vampire to bite him. She never really realized how weak humans were, she'd never been around them unless it was for food. She had to talk to Jean-Claude.

"I think that is it for the rest of the night." Delerium whispered pretending to be shaking from the shock. Pretending that she was human she was a natural at it, "Come on were here."

The train came to a halting stop and all she could think about was Jean-Claude. How ironic that she should think of him only when she was sacred for others. She felt stupid how she was about to go and run to her Master and ask for more vampires here to protect Harry and her new found friends Ron and Hermione. He was going to kill her. As they were leaving the compartment she noticed that it was colder then it had just a moment ago. Looking around she saw that the train was completely empty. There should've been other students piling to get off the train but there was no one.

"Where is everybody?" Ron asked shivering from the cold.

Looking at the other two she saw that they too were shivering. She knew why she wasn't shivering she was immune to the cold seeing how it was her channelling element, Jean-Claude was a more earthy element then she was. There was only one other vampire in all the world that was immune to the cold, and strong enough to summon it just like Delerium. She had thought that she had escaped her, but she realized that she could never really truly escape them they were still somewhat a part of her vampirism ways. She looked down the small corridor and say a familiar vampire standing they're smiling with a sweet almost bitter looking smile.

Her name was Genevieve and she had Delerium on the surprise. Delerium was stronger and more suited to becoming a Master vampire within a short span of years. But Genevieve would never become one, she would stay the same as she was when she had first been brought over to being a vampire. It was disheartening for others but it was a normal occurrence that always happened. She knew that she would be a master someday and the thought always constantly reminded her that she wasn't human. To her that was disheartening to her more then anything in this world.

Genevieve was about the size of Delerium; she was thin and had an almost tight face as though she frowned too much. She was strong but not strong enough to take Delerium to the grave. They could fight and no matter what Delerium would win but only cause she knew how to fight, Genevieve was more the concubine then Delerium was. She sought her power through the men she slept with, but she was still a worthy adversary enough to respect.

"Delerium what's going on?" Harry asked looking around, "Who is that?"

"What are you doing here?" Delerium asked keeping her voice calm and tinged with a cold edge of her power, "He sent you didn't he?"

"Come now you should know why I'm here." She replied her smile becoming more and bitterer. She didn't want to be here she was being forced to be here.

"Marion isn't with you is he?" Delerium asked ignoring her teasing.

"No he's keeping the other pet werewolf that feels he should protect you." Genevieve replied waving it away as though it was nothing but an annoying fact of knowledge.

"There is only one no other Genevieve so don't even try and fool me." Delerium said sighing no longer patient enough to deal with the vampire any longer, "And that one has already left the train, I can't sense him anywhere so don't even try to trick me."

"Jason." Genevieve whispered softly the word caressing Delerium's cheek reminding her of someone whispering her sweet nothings.

She could feel the caress of it inside her body reminding her of Jason. He was her friend and they had been an item before she'd been sent to Jean-Claude after that, he'd been sent to Josette. A different vampire that lived in the States, she was a Master and her and Jean-Claude didn't see eye to eye so Delerium never got a chance to tell Jason how she felt. But he was on the train, Josette wouldn't let Jason go, he was her boy toy or so it was rumoured. But Genevieve was using her power to make Delerium remember the first time of this and the first time of that with Jason. She didn't want to remember it like this; she was deliberately putting her through pain.

"Damn it, stop it!" Delerium shouted sending her power towards Genevieve sending the vampire crashing into the glass door. The door shattered into a million pieces imbedding in Genevieve's pale perfect face.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. She had felt the power that Delerium had used in her voice and it left her cold and frozen to the bone.

Genevieve stood up blood dripping down along her face and her arm. She was glaring at Delerium with her one good eye. Her other eye had been stabbed with a piece of glass, so blood and other unmentionables were dripping along the side of her face. You could feel the power radiating from the two vampires, a battle would take place and it would be strong enough to kill millions. Delerium couldn't let her brother and her newfound friends get hurt and Genevieve knew she would try her hardest to protect them. They were her weakness.

"It's her power, come on we need to get out of the way now. Come Hermione, and you to Harry!" Ron said grabbing Hermione by the wrist he began dragging her away along with Harry but Harry was being stubborn he wanted to help his younger sister and Ron could sense it about him, "Harry we'll only get in the way, were human Delerium will be fine."

"Don't even think about leaving!" Genevieve shouted sending a thrust of her power towards Ron.

So far all they were using were there voices, but she was sending enough power to freeze Ron's brain solid it would kill him instantly. Delerium never used enough to harm another person like that; she was too afraid that she would lose whatever humanity she had left. Even using what simple magic's to protect her like before made her feel more and more like a monster. She wouldn't purposefully kill someone unless she was forced to do it. Stepping in front of the three she took the power in herself and sent it back towards Genevieve in a lesser amount, enough to send Genevieve staggering backwards. Hopefully she'd get the clue and run away now, it was rumoured that no one could do what she just did but there was a way to learn. It was hard though, and Jean-Claude had helped her through it.

"How'd you do that?" she demanded getting to her feet, "You shouldn't be able to do that, not even our Master could do that!"

"You should know the path that I'm on more then anyone you've been stuck on it for so long." Delerium replied in a cold voice.

"You can't become a Master till you're at least a hundred it's just not possible." Genevieve shook her head fear etched on her face, "That's just not fair, why someone so young?"

"I've asked that question of myself for so long Genevieve. Do you really think I want to become a Master? If I could I would throw it all away just to become human." Delerium whispered her voice heart broken and hurt. She didn't want to be a vampire she wanted to be normal and free, "Genevieve you know you can't fight me so please don't try just leave us alone and take Marion with you. Tell Rosalind I am no longer his and I am no longer a du Coudray, I am a le Boursier."

"No!" Genevieve shouted uselessly falling to her knees sniffling, "You are a du Coudray. I can't fail him you know what he'll do to me."

Delerium walked up to her and kneeling down in front of her took a handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping at her face. Delerium gently lifted Genevieve's face to meet hers. She had startlingly pale blue eyes that were like her pale green eyes.

"I know and that is why I give you this one chance to go to the Ministry and tell them everything you know. Or better yet go to the Council." Delerium replied softly looking down to the ground, "Believe me when I say I am sorry Genevieve. But I have to say that I am glad that I am with Jean-Claude now and not Rosalind I will never forgive him for what he did to me. What he is still doing to me to this very day."

"You know he'll come after me and kill me even if I go to the Council." Genevieve stated her face beginning to heal enough for them to see that she was now crying.

"Genevieve go to them, they are frightening but they can help. Besides that what am I doing right now, running from Rosalind?" Delerium stated softly her voice low and soothing for the vampire.

"But your strong enough to withstand his onslaught I'm not and you know it I'll never be a Master like you." Genevieve said muttering bitterly to herself wiping at the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her, "I just can't do it like you and Jean-Claude can."

"Genevieve I thought the same as you did, and yes I was sacred in the beginning but no way will I live my eternal life with that monster." Delerium said clenching her fist to show her anger and determination, "Its your decision now I suggest you leave the train now before Jean-Claude gets here."

Genevieve nodded and walked of the train. She was probably worried that Jean-Claude would tear her piece by piece. Well he would, after all she did try and force Delerium to return to Rosalind when that was against the Council's wishes. She knew as she watched Genevieve walk away that most likely the next time they meet, they would either be fighting to kill each other or they would be fighting to kill Rosalind.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Delerium got off the train and almost immediately a huge man was beside them with Jean-Claude there.

"Delerium are you alright?" Jean-Claude asked grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She was able to lie to him without him knowing, he only knew if she wasn't lying by her eyes.

"I'll be fine Jean-Claude." Delerium replied softly, "Interesting way to start my first year at Hogwarts off I must say."


	5. Chapter 5

As they drew closer to the castle that would be her temporary home for the next year she became more and more nervous. She was turning paler with the closer as she thought more about how inhuman she actually was. How was she going to pull this off? She was a vampire. She became still like the dead the way Jean-Claude could become when he wanted to, but it was rare for someone so new to being dead to be able to do. There was no way she was going to be able to do this for the entire year. She was scared of everything about this year. She was so afraid of making friends only for them to find out her real self, was this what it was like to go to school? Doubt everything that was you, your morals, and your goals? She didn't think she would be able to withstand the prejudice of it all if they found out the truth. She was afraid of her former Master being after her and the thought of just being found out about her secret was terrifying her more and more with every thought.

"_If you continue to dwell on what you can not control your going to get wrinkles my sweet little night walker._" Jean-Claude whispered sweetly in her mind, "_You'll be just fine I'm sure of it. Your stronger then you actually think."_

"Stop it damn it. I told you stay out of my head." Delerium snapped glaring at him across the seat, "You know how much I hate it when you talk telepathically to me god damn it especially when there are no other vampires but us. Its not fair to Harry and the others."

"I apologize my dear I had not meant anything by it truly I hadn't." Jean-Claude whispered lowering his head slightly in his own way of apologizing.

She gave him one last look and staring out the window felt her anger at Jean-Claude slip away and be replaced with that worry. She was beginning to think that she would never lose the fact that a part of her at one time was human. But that had been so long ago and she had been such a young child back then. She felt tears well up in her eyes and all she could do was fight them back. Why was this so hard? She had lived her entire life like this why should now be different? Maybe James had been right, she would feel different after meeting her brother. She had never felt this way when she'd been with just vampires. But now she was with humans, and her own brother was human. How could the two of them really open up as much as she always dreamed? They were completely different. The tears were threatening to overwhelm her if she didn't stop thinking so damn pessimistic.

"I have no heart that beats no blood that flows through these artificial veins you see before you." Delerium whispered burying her head in her hands as the wave off sadness overwhelmed her frail being, "I can't do this lets just go Jean-Claude! Lets just put faith that the Council can stop Rosalind. I can't do this I'm not strong enough for any of this."

"Delerium it'll be okay we'll protect you from Rosalind." Harry said about to lie a comforting hand on her when Jean-Claude grabbed his arm, "What the? Let me go Jean-Claude."

Delerium looked up with tear stained face to see Jean-Claude had grabbed Harry's wrist inches from touching her. She could see Harry's hand and the thought that warm blood flowed through that wrist, just a simple movement of her head and she could latch her fangs on his wrist and drink that sweet coppery taste of his blood. Her head had been moving all on her own and she jerked back and putting her hands over her mouth her eyes wide with fear she curled into a ball.

"After all the attacks of humans trying to be compassionate to our kind, you'd think that the Ministry would have the decency to teach you the proper handling of vampires." Jean-Claude sighed gesturing with his other hand for Harry to move aside so he could sit by the crying vampire, "No matter what happens, vampires in any sort of emotional turmoil are not to be touched unless it be by another vampire knowing full well the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking suspiciously up and down Jean-Claude.

"For someone who prides themselves on knowing that which others don't know your quite centred on what your books say about our kind." Jean-Claude rolled his eyes in a sigh, "Vampires live for so long that our minds become more suspect to the fact that we are dead and can't change it. Were the un dead and with that we watch all our loved ones die with disease or old age. In the span of hundreds of years we learn to shut our minds out of the human ways, we lose what little of our humanity might've survived the years of killing to survive. But Delerium is different she has risen to that which no new dead like her has ever done, she is close to being a Master vampire much like myself. With that title she'd be able to be rid of any Master even myself. But she won't take the last step she's sworn to herself to not take that step. Yet that power that wants out will rip through her soon if she doesn't."

"Stop it Jean-Claude!" Delerium screamed, "I won't kill someone! Never as long as I have to live this immortal life will I kill anything so let it go you bastard! No more manipulation from you for tonight."

"Delerium you know the consequences of what will happen if you don't take the final step. I know your afraid of finding what new kind of monster you'll be but it won't be different." Jean-Claude whispered bringing her into his arms, "You'll still be you even with that death on your mind."

"I won't do it Jean-Claude." Delerium muttered crying into his shirt shaking her head, "I can't I promised them that I would never do it."

"Who did you promise?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Our parents." Delerium whispered looking into his green eyes, "I swore to them when I saw them when Rosalind had been turning me."

"How did you see them there dead and your still here?" Harry asked shaking his head in confusion.

"When you get turned into a vampire you have to be on deaths bed before it can happen, that's why vampires drink the blood it's the quickest way to our victims dying." Jean-Claude said softly watching the humans reaction, "Our fangs aren't just for us to feed they are also there to help us turn others."

"Our parents felt my heart beat slowing and knew what was happening after al I had been chosen at birth. I was so scared Harry but they told me that I was strong enough to fight the curse I'd been given." Delerium smiled softly at the memory, "There words of wisdom still are one of the major things in this world that I cherish most. That's when I swore to them Harry that I would never kill."

"Delerium how do you know that it wasn't some trick of the mind that made you think about our parents?" Harry asked laying a hand on hers, "It might've not been them."

"It was them just as it was them for you when you saw them at the cemetery the night Voldemort came back!" she said her eyes full of the determination.

"Some day you will have to kill Delerium and you know it. You're a predator and that's all you'll ever be from now on." Jean-Claude stated a thread of anger lining his voice.

"No I won't Jean-Claude! I am very adamant about this." Delerium said her steady gaze settling on him, "_No matter what I will not do what you ask. I am not your complete servant and you know it otherwise why would I be able to defy you this much? We both know that in the end it will be ultimately my decision._"

"Your as frustrating as Jason neither Telitea or myself can get either of you to do what we ask." Jean-Claude muttered his arms still wrapped around Delerium.

"Who's Jason?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Jason is in some way the same as Delerium here. Him and her are terminals when they were human now they'll live only cause we turned them, but they are both incredibly stubborn." Jean-Claude whispered to them trying to lock eyes with Ron but Delerium had warned them all about his gaze, "They were going to die in three years after being born, they were scheduled to die of cancer. That's why they were chosen to be respectively a werewolf and a vampire none of us had ever thought that the two would actually become friends."

"Yeah well what you don't except tends to be the greatest gift of all." Harry whispered looking at his younger sister, "If he's anything like Delerium then I think we'll get along with him."

"That's if he ever escapes his trail thanks to Jean-Claude." Delerium stated bitterly as the carriage coming to a halt she jumped out before they could question her at all. She didn't care at the moment what was going on.

As Jean-Claude had hoped for by mentioning Jason he knew that it would bring her out of her thoughts about her own problems. She had forgotten her own problems but now she was worrying about her friend. His trial was based in an underground prison and if he were able to quell his beast, enough so has to be allowed in public where he wouldn't be a danger to the public. The only thing was that the days had been getting lonely without him and she wanted to save them. There was only today all the other days for her were filled with terror and violence. Almost sounds like a fascist dictator.

Sitting at dinner she knew Jean-Claude was watching her with hawk eyes and all she could think about was Jason and how selfish she was. He was struggling with his being and she was whining about how she might not be able to survive going to school.

"_Jean-Claude I need some fresh air I'll be back soon._" Delerium told him telepathically. She rose from the table and looking at her brother told him, "I'll be back in a couple of moments I need some fresh air."

"All right just don't get lost out there." Harry said smiling up at her.

She nodded and exiting with a speed that was unnatural she went to the courtyard where she sat down on a bench. Bending her head back she let her hair fall back behind her allowing the full moonlight to fall upon her pale face. Eyes closed she relaxed the best she could considering how much she was now worrying about Jason when she knew there was nothing she could do for him. She knew he would survive but not every new werewolf had as much power as he did. The two of them were unique in their abilities and there strengths. Telitea was the leader of his pack and she had bit him, turning him into her apprentice and Rosalind who had become obsessed with her had bitten her in the end. Neither her nor Jason had any luck with anything in there life.

As she opened her eyes she sensed an overwhelming holy energy being collected near her, she knew the smell of that power. It was either a cleric or a holy paladin. Either of them spelt trouble for her. She sat up and looking around saw no body. She actually saw nothing out of the ordinary. That's when it happened. The bolt of energy hit her in the back spiralling her off into the garden of flowers in front of her. Groaning she got to her feet quite graceful for someone who had been hit directly by holy power.

"Damn it how do you survive my power you should be incinerated!" a male voices cursed as he jumped out of the trees branches.

As he fell to the ground the two observed each other. She now knew him as a paladin of the holy light. His armour practically sparkled in the moon's light. His blonde platinum hair fell to his shoulders making him look older then he actually was. With a beard the same colour was shaggy and almost appealing to look at. His blue eyes were a fire with a passion for the hunt. He enjoyed killing her kind, evil and vicious. But she was beginning to think that he had never killed a vampire more then fifty years old dead.

"So holy paladins have come to hiding in trees to kill there targets now?" Delerium mocked him smiling as she inspected her now tattered jacket, "Shame I liked this jacket."

"That's all you care about is that your jacket is ruined!" the paladin looked on with disbelief.

"Not all vampires are about killing." Delerium whispered stepping out of the garden she turned around and using some of her acquired magic's of a vampire healed the garden.

"Don't play tricks on me I know you're a Master vampire I'll kill you and make a name of myself!" he stated glaring at her, "Your kind dirty this good world. You're a creature of evil and darkness."

"I think sir that you betray your own bigotry." She whispered smiling at him, "Evil and darkness are not synonymous in this world."

"What?" the paladin stepped away from her as she took a step towards him, "Don't play your vampire tricks on me!"

"Tell me sir paladin have you ever seen a tiger kill a gazelle?" she asked looking up from the garden at him, "Answer truthfully please or the question will have no effect."

"Once when I was with my grandfather he was training me." He replied casually.

"Did you think the tiger was evil for killing that gazelle to eat?" Delerium asked giving him a slight show of her fangs, "I drink the blood of humans in order to survive just as the tiger kills the gazelle to eat. The tiger sees the next day that his victim will not, just as I do with my victims."

"Where did you learn that?" Delerium looked up at the paladins face and saw him shocked and sacred. But why?

"An old man saved me from a sick bunch of paladins much like yourself a couple of years ago, he taught me it I believe he said his name was Andrew." Delerium whispered softly almost in a fond voice, "I was so hurt that he took care of me, and then I got better and I had to leave or they'd kill him cause he betrayed his oaths as a paladin and helped a vampire instead of killing it."

"Andrew was my grandfather…" he whispered sitting on the bench.

"He never told me that he had a family in all the times we talked." Delerium whispered sitting down on the bench with the young paladin, "Look your grandfather at first thought the same thing about me, that I was a Master vampire. Let me tell you right now that I'm not. I just happen to be an extremely powerful young vampire. Don't ask me to explain it cause I don't even understand it."

"My grandfather made a mistake…but why then would he let you live?" he asked glaring at her, "You killed him didn't you?"

"No I left and my Master found me and I was punished cause your grandfather had given me the greatest gift ever." Delerium whispered laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He gave me a peace that I thought I would never find in my cursed existence. Now I run from the very Master that made me. Run from a monster that had brought me such pain, your grandfather had tried to save me from him by trying to kill him. He died."

Delerium unhooked her sleeve from her fingers and pulled it up far enough to show the young man her burn scar in the shape of a cross.

"Do you see now?" Delerium whispered, "My Master did this to me and your grandfather was so upset about it that he tried saving me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your grandfather was a true paladin of old he knew when to kill a monster and when not to. I am no longer an apprentice to my Master he sees me as more a woman now then ever before." Delerium whispered, "Are you attending Hogwarts here by any chance?"

"Yes I am." He whispered to her.

"Then I bid you a goodnight and hopefully this will not be our last meeting." Delerium stated standing up with a smile on her face she put her sleeve back in place as she spoke, "My name is Delerium Potter it was a pleasure to meet you sir paladin. Enjoy your life now for soon all of it will be consumed by the hunt."

She went back to the hall where Harry and the others quickly bombarded her with stories of all kinds. Yet all she could remember about that night would be the blonde man standing at the door where he mouthed his name…James. She would remember him and be on the watch. She knew in the future the two of them would be enemies but for now maybe just maybe they could just be friends. As she locked eyes with him she could see that he knew what would come for the two of them in the future, but she wanted to believe that he also wanted to be friends for now.

"_My dear you have to be getting to bed or you'll have no energy for the next day._" Jean-Claude whispered in her mind.

She nodded and they all went to bed. Tonight's dinner was interesting, but she was beginning to wonder if all her dinners would be like this or even all her days would be as interesting as today was. She was hoping that tomorrow would just be tomorrow nothing wrong just a normal day at school for her. Well as normal as it could get for a growing vampire that keeps on surprising everyone around her.

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone sorry it took so long but I've been so busy lately with end of year Diplomas! Yeah no school! I'm finally done High School and I'm going to miss bugging my teachers. **Oh well! Everyone has to have a great summer! **So laters to all!


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to a bell alarm set right beside her bed she jumped and fell out of her bed hitting her head on her nightstand. Shaking off the sleep she looked around and saw that it was bright morning. It had to be at least eight am. She was a vampire she wasn't used to waking up this early damn it this was going to be hard on her. She saw that no one else was in the room but her and seeing how she shared it with five other girls she found it odd, but then realized that she was given the time to sleep in cause of her unique illness.

"_Hurry up my dear or you'll be late for your first class._" Jean-Claude's soft seductive voice sounded in her head. She knew he was telling the truth but she still hated the fact that he was doing what she told him not to do, "_I know you don't approve but it is the only way my sweet for me to make sure you are alright. Do you feel hungry at all?_"

"_No not yet and if I do I'll warn you._" Delerium stated out loud and telepathically bitter about herself.

"_Don't worry you'll soon become used to the lying and all the deceit of yourself as the years pass and you don't age._" Jean-Claude whispered his voice full of something she couldn't place; "_I will convene with you later my dear._"

After that he closed his mind off to her as though he wished for privacy. That was weird no Master vampire would do that unless they were hiding something from there fledging. For a fledging vampire to feel the presence of her or his Master soothes them and keeps the bloodlust from coming forth. She was a little sacred that he would do this to her on her first day. She just had to take it one step at a time and she would hopefully survive the day enough to get to tonight that way then she'd be in her own atmosphere of darkness. It would be more comfortable for her if it was night or at least overcast during the day.

First thing was to get dressed first class started at nine and it was bout twenty after eight she had to hurry. Grabbing her grey skirt she quickly lost her nightclothes and went to dressing for the day. Within a minute she was ready to go down stairs. She was staring at herself in the mirror with her long black hair taunting her as it trailed down her back. Everyone always said that it was her best feature but she hated the long hair. She carefully picked up a pair of scissors and concentrating on her task she began cutting it to shoulder length. She was watching herself carefully in the mirror taking calming breaths. Finally she turned around not wanting to see the damage, turning around she saw that her hair didn't grow back like it did before. She had used her magic to make it well not grow she thought. She'd used magic to do the impossible for her to have a little humanity even if it was just a fake belief. It did help her feel a little more like a normal teenager going to school.

She walked out of her room with her bag and her new hairdo and went downstairs she found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting for her. Smiling she came up and gave a nod of her head.

"Oh my god your hair Delerium!" Ron exclaimed blown back by the surprise.

"Right my hair how do you like it? Its not to short is it?" Delerium asked playing innocent as though it was normal for her to do this every day.

"Delerium you should know that your hair won't last that long. It'll grow back soon." Hermione whispered looking around at the others, "And it'll look suspicious if you have short hair today and long hair tomorrow."

"No it won't I used magic to stop the growth." Delerium said proudly looking at her brother, "It does look alright doesn't it Harry?"

"Reminds me of mom a little. Sirius told me that she used to do spontaneous things a lot to piss dad off sometimes." Harry said smiling as his arm wrapped around her waist, "Come on we'll show you to your first class. What is it?"

"Uhhhh lets see…oh its Care of Magical Creatures with a Professor Hagrid." Delerium said smiling up at them, "That should be educational."

"Right with Hagrid you're likely to get hurt more then taught." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "He's a fine professor better then you would or could ever be."

"We'll see bout that Hermione when Delerium comes to lunch." Ron said glaring at her from behind making faces when she wasn't looking, "Wait do you have to come to lunch?"

"Only if I'm feeling the bloodlust a come to the surface otherwise no I don't have to come at all but I'll still come to tell you bout my first day and all." Delerium stated excitedly, "Alright so where is my first class?"

With that ending their conversation they showed her where it was from the steps of the castle and bid her good luck. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. How was it possible to feel so much at once? She wondered if this was humanity or was it just the way she felt being surrounded by so many humans. Whatever it was she couldn't help but be wary of it.

Walking towards her first class she saw that the students were all congregated outside a little hut that had a garden next to it and the Forbidden Forest all around it. If someone actually lived in the hut they had to be brave the forest. Harry and the others had told her stories from there past experiences with the forest and she was not looking forward to ever going in there. She stood far from the others too timid and shy to go nearer to them. Keeping calm she tried not to fidget like she did when she was nervous. The worse that could happen is that she could draw attention to herself. Would that really be all that bad?

"Alright come in and let's get settled down now!" a booming voice that sounded excited and friendly all at once.

Looking over at the man who had shouted she saw that he had to be at least eight of seven feet tall. You could definitely never lose him in a crowd. He wore what looked like clothes that he had made himself with a long jacket that brushed the ground a little. He had a beard that was unruly and pretty much everywhere just like his long hair. She came closer and he smiled at them all and she felt safe looking at that smile on his face. She somehow knew that he would never let any harm come to any of his students. On purpose that is.

"Now all of you know me as Hagrid from the previous years all but one of you." He said smiling at them all, "Now would Delerium Potter please identify herself."

"I'm right here." Delerium whispered softly.

"Oh there you are oh my dear you have your mothers eyes but I can tell there's some of your father in you." He said coming to stand in front of her, "Alright now tell us who you are and where you're from."

"I'm Delerium Potter Harry's younger sister. I live in the United States in St Louis in New Orleans." She replied softly looking down at the ground to shy to look at anyone.

"Aren't you afraid to live there?" a confident voice shouted out from a group in the back near her. The voice sounded familiar and she looked to see that it was James from last night, "Well come on cat got your tongue. Tell us."

"I do not have to tell you anything if I do not wish it sir." Delerium said locking eyes with him.

"Its an innocent question go on Delerium there is no problem with you answering the question." Hagrid stated urging her to open up.

"Why would I be afraid to live in the United States?" Delerium asked knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"Vampires and lycanthropes are legal there. If I were you I'd be damn afraid." James replied grinning wickedly at her. He knew what she was damn him.

"No I'm not a sissy about that kind of stuff." Delerium said quite matter of fact, "I guess that's the difference between men and women."

"Hey!" James shouted, "I am not afraid of those monsters at all!"

"Well this is a Care of Magical Creatures class maybe you'll learn something about how sacred you really are you poor little boy." Delerium stated mocking him with a grin now, "Now I believe we should go on with the class Professor."

In that one moment where James had exclaimed protesting what she had done, she had felt his mind in that moment where he was afraid and sacred of her. But why? Was it cause of what she was? It didn't make sense to her. When she realized that these were things from his mind she broke the eye contact. She realized too late that she had been trying to bespell him. Why would she do that now? Maybe she should've had some blood before going to class. But she hadn't felt anything at all. Were her powers growing again without her realization? If it happened anymore she'd be as strong as Jean-Claude.

"Well I think that we should continue along now, come on everyone I have a special treat for you that ties with your Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Hagrid said going to the front of the class and walking towards the shaded part where it looked like he had built shelter in case of rain for his class.

She came around the edge and saw that it wasn't for shelter it was for the sleeping creature in the cage. Gasping her eyes wide with fear she saw that it was one of her friends lying in the cage immobile fast asleep cause of what she was. A vampire lay in the cage unawares of the students crowding around it. She couldn't believe her eyes at all. How could this be?

"Alright everyone gather round but not to close she might awaken at any moment." It was Lupin who was speaking out loud, "Now make sure not to look her in the eyes if she does happen to awaken we've taken the liberty of removing her voice box before this. So no fear of any incantations but she's stills a dangerous creature to not be trifled with. So don't be trying to be brave and stare her down she's can bespell you with those lovely eyes."

"No this can't be happening." Delerium muttered shaking her head, "Why?"

"Better believe it vampire!" James hissed in her ear.

"Get away from me or I'll tear your throat out and break my oath you bastard!" she snapped at him as her green eyes came to stare him in his blue eyes, "Don't think I won't get you back for what you did back there."

"And don't forget I won't forget the presence of you in my mind you creature of darkness and evil!" he retaliated back sharply grabbing her arm forcefully bringing her closer to him, "I can still sense your evil presence in my mind you monster."

"The only monster in this world is that of what man creates." Delerium snapped, "Let me go now!"

He released her arm abruptly and walked back to his friends. She was shaking from having him so close to her. Why did this have to happen to her now? Her friend was in trouble and yet she couldn't forget the passion that burned in those blue eyes of his. They were so very pretty but she knew that given the chance he would kill her. That's the way things were when you're a vampire she thought bitterly.

"Now this young woman comatose in the cage is a vampire." Lupin stated out loud beginning his lecture, "They are extremely dangerous and to be one man's predator with an intelligence equal that of man even more in some cases of the ancient ones."

She watched as her vampire friend Kim awoke hearing the noise of all the students around her. Delerium walked closer to the cage and wrapped her had around the bar. She heard the others screaming for her to get away from the cage but Delerium couldn't do it. Tears ran down her cheeks as Kim's hand wrapped around hers. She couldn't believe this how could Dumbledore allow this injustice to happen? Vampires were normal every creature on this planet needed a predator to really fear. For humans that was the vampire just as vampires fear humans for their hatred of their kind.

"Delerium get away quickly!" Lupin was shouting.

She turned around and he saw her blood tears and knew then and there why she as crying he knew then that Delerium knew this vampire.

"I won't let you kill her." Delerium stated wiping away her tears, "And she will not be something for you to study! She is not an experiment!"

"She's evil you idiot!" James shouted at her.

"Just as evil as say any human of hundreds of years have come and gone!" Delerium shouted back, "Hitler was just as evil but he killed way more then this one vampire woman."

"She came here illegally." Lupin whispered trying to reason with the emotional vampire.

"I don't care that doesn't give you the right to use her as an example or as I said an experiment." Delerium stated shaking her head, "Let her go she can go and find somewhere to hide in the woods."

"We can't its against the law for vampires here who aren't registered." Hagrid whispered shaking his own head, "I'm sorry Delerium it's the law."

"I don't care about the law!" Delerium shouted taking her wand she pointed it at the bars and muttering an incantation the bars melted away.

Kim stood up uncertain and looking into Delerium's eyes told her telepathically, "_Thank you so much Delly. I thought you had forgotten me._"

"_Run and hide I'll talk to you later just don't forget me Kimmy!_" Delerium shouted into her head.

Kim ran for the woods and with people trying to follow her couldn't keep up. Delerium put her wand away and happily sat down on the ground smiling. She had no idea what she was going to do but she got to her feet and turning to face them noticed that they were all frozen in time.

"Delerium I thought I told you not to get into any trouble." Jean-Claude whispered coming from the shadows of the trees to the right, "Now what will I do with you helping an illegal vampire?"

"You know she was my friend." Delerium stated glaring at him.

"I know and that is why I've taken the liberty of erasing their minds of what has happened. Now lay down on the ground and pretend that she burst out of the cage herself and hit you." Jean-Claude stated.

"Thank you." She whispered lying down on the ground.

"Your welcome Delly." Jean-Claude whispered vanishing and with that the spell was broken from the others.

"Delerium!" Lupin shouted, "Are you alright?"

Pretending to wake up sluggishly she nodded. And looking to the woods prayed for Kim's safety. Jean-Claude had worked his magic over there minds erasing the last few minutes of there lives and replacing them with a way that Kim was to powerful to be held and had to be let loose for fear that she might retaliate on them all for the injustice done to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking casually down the halls she kept calm and collected as she concentrated on keeping her aura concealed. Nothing for the past month had brought any attention to her and even the incident during care of magical creatures had been quieted. Jean-Claude had saved her that day and her friend. She was grateful to him for that and cause of that she had promised him that she would do nothing but her work and keep hidden. She was though getting used to everything around here. It was so different from her other life though, so full of excitement and laughter. Just so full of life she thought glumly. Shaking her head she started sensing a slip in her shield, it was difficult but she didn't mind at all. She quickly brought it back up concealing her deadness as she thought. She was beginning to get used to her life at Hogwarts. She was even getting used to be awake while the sun was still up. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea she was making friends and no nasty disasters with her old Master has yet to happen. Then just maybe she was safe here.

"Delerium!" someone shouted behind her, turning around she saw that it was her older brother Harry running to catch up to her, "Hey how was class?"

"Boring but fine, yours?" she replied smiling at him.

"Well you know how it is Snape won't ever get off my case." Harry whispered rolling his eyes, "How has he been treating you?"

"I actually haven't had a class with him yet Harry." Delerium whispered blushing a little, "Every time I'm supposed to go to his class Jean-Claude comes and gets me showing me some new tricks to keep hidden. I think he won't be happy when I go today."

"You mean you've been at school for a month and a half and still haven't gone to his class yet?" Harry stated grabbing his sisters arm he turned her to face him, "Sis that's not safe he doesn't like us at all. Just something about us reminds him of our dad."

"Harry I'll be fine don't worry bout me so much." Delerium said giving him a soft smile and a wink, "I promise to be careful and discreet. Come on you shouldn't have to worry so much bout me silly."

"But I do worry, I worry just like an older brother should when his sisters life is in mortal danger 24/7." Harry hissed at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Come on now Snape isn't that bad." Delerium stated laughing a little.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it!" Harry said shaking his sister a little by the arm.

"Harry I have lived with this for years now it does scare me but I know that both Jean-Claude and Dumbledore won't let anything bad happen to me. Then there's another thing but it's not important." Delerium whispered looking away from Harry's gaze. He always caused her to feel so much younger then she really was.

"What's the other thing?" Harry asked.

"Harry I have to get to class I'll talk to you after dinner." Delerium whispered breaking away from Harry's grip, "Its you Harry, my older brother."

Walking quickly away she went to the lower dungeons afraid her brother would follow her and demand her to explain herself. It was just as she felt. She knew that Jean-Claude would protect her; after all it was almost as though he was obsessed with her more then anything in this world. Dumbledore just wouldn't let anything happen cause she was now one of his students. Then Harry just cared about her too much to let anything happen. She was scared all the time of Rosalind and she always would be it was the way of things for her. But she lived with it and she tried being strong.

Entering the classroom she went to the back where hopefully Snape wouldn't see her at all. Though she hadn't been attending classes she still had been doing the work without any help and she was still passing. Thank god that back home one of her vampire friends was an herbalist and loving explaining to Delerium everything about them. Though she did admit here in England things were done a little differently and Delerium was always waiting for her luck to end. She was beginning to think that it was going to end today.

A girl with long blonde hair tied back in a braid sat down beside her. Delerium knew this girl; she was in every one of her classes and always sat near Delerium. The girl had brilliant blue eyes and was an extremely quiet girl. She was bout Delerium's height and she carried it well with a grace all her own style Delerium thought to herself. The girl was even in her house and in her room and yet the two had never talked. Though for the love of god she could not remember the girl's name. That's when it happened the girl turned to Delerium and as Snape entered the room the girl mouthed, "I know who and what you are." Delerium's eyes snapped open and when she went to finally counter back a pointing stick hitting the table the two girls shared interrupted her.

Looking up she saw that it was her Professor looking down at her with the dirtiest look she'd ever gotten. She was a little intimated but she got over it quickly it didn't bother her that much just shocked her instead.

"Well Miss Potter it's about time you graced us with your presence." Snape stated glaring down at her, "I believe you know what we are doing today as you have been keeping up with all your classmates with an profound knowledge especially for one who hasn't been here since the year started."

"What can I say? I have a friend that taught me a lot back in America." Delerium replied softly, "He taught me a lot back home."

"I think that's just a whole lot of your lies." Snape responded back glaring at her.

"Should we just continue on with the class?" Delerium whispered keeping her gaze cast down.

"Professor she's right lets continues along with our lesson." James stated glaring at her himself.

Looking over at him she saw that he wore the colours of Slytherin, she thought it was strange that a paladin would be sorted into the house of Slytherin. But it wasn't just the sorting hats thoughts that choose the house it was also the one under the hat that influenced the choice. Locking eyes with him she stared him down, she was tempted to use her vampire powers but she wouldn't be tempted like Jean-Claude. She could only find that her distrust of him was increasing as the days went on.

"Fine James lets pick up from when we started yesterday about sleeping potions." Snape continued on for the entire class bout how important it was to get the right measurements and ingredients for sleeping potions.

Delerium found that she was close to falling to sleep. This must be a first a human boring a vampire enough to put her to sleep. She couldn't help but smile about that as she took notes and kept up with Snape talking. She was still curious about James but she had to figure out the girl next to her first then she'd worry about the creepy paladin.

After class was done they were all assigned to write two parchments of an essay on sleeping potions. Delerium had a feeling that she would never have to make a sleeping potion just listen to Snape bore them with useless details on and on. She made a point of after class of finding the girl in the common room.

"I need to talk to you in private." Delerium whispered grabbing her by the arm she dragged the girl out of the common room and outside to stand by the lake.

She didn't care if she was being rough Delerium already knew that the paladin knew who and what she was she didn't need another person knowing. It was bad enough that creepy paladin knew, she decided in that moment that the paladin was going to be called the creeper from now she didn't like him and he was creepy so it all worked out. Now that wasn't being childish she thought but whatever she didn't care what he thought even if someone told him. Stupid humans she thought so irritating and useless at this point.

"Alright I want to know what your talking about and I want to know now!" Delerium snapped glaring down at her, "If this is all some kind of joke I swear I'll make you pay I have enough to deal without you."

"I know you're a vampire." She whispered sitting down against a tree, "Jean-Claude is a vampire too, I'm from the Americas as well I was sent they're when I was a kid. Your older brother knows my brother unfortunately."

"Who are you?" Delerium whispered shaking her head.

"So sorry I didn't even introduce myself to you." The girl stated smiling up at Delerium, "I am Elizabeth Malfoy younger sister to Draco Malfoy."

"Are you serious?" Delerium stated aghast by the girl.

"Yes I am and I assure you I won't tell anyone your secret. Your like me." Elizabeth whispered gesturing for Delerium to sit next to her.

Sitting down she took precaution with Elizabeth, "How are we the same? If you haven't noticed I'm not human. I'd like to know how you knew I wasn't human as well Elizabeth."

"Oh gods don't call me that just Liz is fine with me." She stated smiling at her still, "I saw you in New York running from Rosalind. I was the girl that tripped him. Do you remember?"

"Cause of you I was able to cloak myself and evade him again." Delerium whispered remembering the day, "I can't believe that was you though."

"I'm not like most of my family my aunt and I tried to run away from our entire family but it didn't work at all." Liz whispered shaking her head, "Delerium my family is helping Rosalind try and find you, Rosalind killed my aunt and gave me back to my parents."

"This isn't some trap is it?" Delerium whispered narrowing her eyes at her.

"You don't fully see it do you? I'm not entirely human either." Liz whispered hiding behind her hair as it fell in front of her face, "I'm a psychic, my parents have been using me for the past 4 months to try and find you. But I swear I always told them inaccuracies that kept you and Jean-Claude hidden from them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Delerium asked, "I don't know you and you don't know me they killed your aunt to get you I can't bring her back from the dead if that's what you want."

"No! I'm just like you Delerium I'm trapped in a web that I can't get out of." Liz said grabbing her arm and forcing her to lock eyes with those blue eyes, "Just use your vampire powers and look you can then tell if all I am doing is telling you a lie."

"I can't I don't use my powers at all." Delerium whispered shaking her head, "I swore not to use my powers here at all."

"Then call Jean-Claude and get him to use his powers on me!" Liz shouted at her, "Please I need your help."

"I'm already in enough trouble Liz how can I help you?" Delerium stated sighing.

"Just call Jean-Claude please." Liz whispered begging Delerium.

"Fine but I don't know what it's going to help anyways." Delerium sighed shaking her head she called for him telepathically, "_Jean-Claude can you come out here and help me with this girl? She's being frustrating but she knows our secret so please just come out._"

She waited for a moment for Jean-Claude to answer then finally his seductive voice came into her mind, "_Well this is certainly a change you contacting me telepathically. I must say this is quite funny._"

"_Of for the love of god will you just come here before I come and kick you in the shins!_" Delerium snapped.

"_Well isn't some feisty today…_"Jean-Claude stated with a laugh, "_I'll be there soon my sweet little vampire._"

"Damn him he's frustrating and annoying this had better be good Liz." Delerium snapped grumpy by her discussion with Jean-Claude he always bugged her and lived to do it.

"It'll be I swear." Liz whispered.

"You know that year I had a summer as a child, that year where you and I had met." Delerium whispered looking over at the lake, "They'd taken me out and wanted to give me a proper vacation after all my hard work. Yet that vacation didn't last, I destroyed your family and now you're a prisoner just like me Liz. I'm sorry."

"Delerium it's not your fault I don't hold you responsible at all!" Liz protested wrapping her hand around Delerium's, "I don't even think you're a monster."

"That year seems like a dream as though it never happened, in some ways I wish it never had happened that none of this had happened." Delerium broke out tears falling down her pale face, "I'm so sorry to everyone. To my brother to Jean-Claude, to Dumbledore, to you to everyone around me!"

"Delerium listen to me its not your fault at all. You just happen to be in the middle of all of this tragedy." Liz whispered.

"I hate this…" Delerium muttered, "Why can't it be normal for us like all the others?"

"Were different we were chosen at birth to be like this." Liz said rubbing her back in comfort. Delerium looked up at Liz with a blood stained face in confusion, "Yeah I wasn't born a psychic just like you weren't born a vampire. They made us like this. Its just who we are now, and you know what after Jean-Claude tells you I'm telling the truth we'll be friends!"

"Are you serious?" Delerium whispered.

"Course she is Delerium she's just likes you odd and strange." Jean-Claude whispered looking at the two girls together, "Miss me?"

"Course I didn't." Delerium stated glaring at him.

"This would be easier if you would just use your own powers." Jean-Claude stated grinning at her, "So who is this young girl?"

"My name is Elizabeth Malfoy." Liz said softly still trying to comfort Delerium.

"I see the girl you want me to check to see if she's lying." He whispered nodding his head, "Well if this is going to happen Miss Malfoy you have to let go of Delerium for this to work."

For some strange reason Delerium regretted calling Jean-Claude, she believed Liz and she didn't care for finding out with magic. But she kept silent and watched as Liz stood in front of Jean-Claude locking eyes with him. She could feel the power that Jean-Claude was emitting. He was using his powers to make sure as Liz was being enveloped by his vampire eyes. She couldn't believe this, she'd always known about using your eyes as deadly weapons for a vampire but she'd never done it and Jean-Claude had never done it in front of her. It startled and scared her all at the same time, but yet at some level she wanted to try it she wanted to see a human be enveloped by her own eyes. To be lost in her green eyes just like Liz was right now.

That's when she realized at that moment that Liz was lost in Jean-Claude's eyes. This was taking too long, Jean-Claude was looking for something else that's when she kicked him in the shins and he broke eye contact with Liz. Disoriented Liz fell to the ground.

"Oh my gods Liz are you alright?" Delerium said helping Liz to be propped up against the tree, Stay here."

Turning to Jean-Claude she glared at him as he smiled at her, "She's telling the truth Delerium."

"I can't believe you were trying to find something she was hiding!" Delerium shouted at him, "You bastard!"

"If you believed her then why exactly did you want me to come here for?" Jean-Claude stated grinning at her, "You already believed her before you called me."

"Jean-Claude help me get her to her room." Delerium whispered hiding the blush that was creeping onto her face.

"_Tell me Delerium why did you believe her so quickly_?" Jean-Claude whispered into her mind helping her pick up the unconscious Liz, "_That's not like you my dear I'd be careful if I were you. Don't get hurt Delerium._"

"_This conversation is at an end Jean-Claude._" Delerium shut her mind off from him.

She didn't mean for this to happen when she had dragged Liz out of the common room today. She couldn't believe any of this, just when things were getting normal for her she had to mess them up by being suspicious. Damn it Jean-Claude had made her paranoid of everyone. What was she going to do?

Taking a glance at Liz in Jean-Claude's arms she couldn't help but marvel at how innocent she looked sleeping. What could that mean?

**Authors Notes: **Hello how's it going? So sorry it took so long to actually update but I've been busy. After all I'm leaving for New Brunswick tomorrow! So sorry very excited for tomorrow. He he he he he. Alright lets see I don't own anything of Harry Potter but the characters Delerium and Liz are mine…. so its alright. Hope you people like if not oh well.

Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Lying in her bed she tried to forget what had happened with Elizabeth and Jean-Claude only a short couple of hours ago. She couldn't believe everything. Well she believed Elisabeth something she normally wouldn't do. She was learning to trust without the paranoia. She was learning to be just a teenager in school with her friends and her brother. She bolted up in sitting in her bed she went into the common room and seeing Harry still awake doing homework she came up behind him.

"Hey there. Haven't finished your homework yet." Delerium stated sitting down beside him.

"No I just I'm working on something else." Harry stated hiding what he was working on under his books, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Remember not much of sleeping kind of person during the night." Delerium replied smiling softly.

"How is Elizabeth now?" Harry asked grinning at her.

"How'd you know?" Delerium said too shocked to say anything else.

"Jean-Claude told us after you went up to your dorm with her. She's alright now I can assume." Harry stated, "You should know though that her brother…"

"I know Harry, believe me I know. I don't understand why I trust her so much I really don't." Delerium blushed a little as she added, "I thought that if I talked to you that you might be able to help me understand."

"Me?" Harry stated aghast as he pointed to himself, "How can I be of any help to you Delerium?"

"I think that I trust her cause…I think I'm trying to pretend to be a normal teenager and now my minds believing it." Delerium whispered shaking her head, "The thing is I'm not normal. Rosalind could come and destroy everything at any time and yet all I care about is the fact that she wants to be my friend Harry!

"I should be worrying about what action to take not about what I should wear when we go to Hogsmeade. But I'm acting as though I'm just a girl in school! As though nothing is out of the unusual with me. But I'm not I'm just…."

"Delerium stop it." Harry put his hand over hers and with a soft look took a breath, "You are just a girl in school. Your not some warrior expected to be strong all the time. The only one who expects that is you."

"But Harry you know just as well that if I let my guard down and that I'm not ready for Rosalind I'll-"

"No! Delerium stop worrying about that. You can't control what may or what may not happen." Harry put his over hand over her mouth, "Enjoy this for now. Have fun laugh, smile, joke around that's what your supposed to do. Forget that you're different from the others and just be a girl. I have no idea what that may entail to but I do know that most girls have fun with it, just look around the school."

Her eyes were wide and they were filled to the brink of tears. She smiled against his hand over her mouth and laughing she hugged him. Her tears broke over her as she hugged him. Laughing she pushed away and wiped away at her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying or why she was laughing. Maybe just having someone tell her that she is normal that she is.

"What should I do then?" she asked laughing a little, "I don't know what else to be but this way. How do you be a girl?"

"Beats the hell out of me Delerium." Harry said backing of that subject, "Remember I'm a guy not a living breathing teenage girl."

"Well then how do you propose that I figure out this whole school girl thing?" she whispered laughing a little.

"You're going to have to go to some girls for that. I have no idea what you girls do that takes so long for you to look so good!" Harry stated laughing with her, "I'll talk to Hermione and some other girls I know, perhaps your friend Elizabeth will help you."

Delerium nodded still smiling. She wasn't sure about this but Harry was right. There was no way to control the future so why not have some fun while she could? It couldn't be that bad. Unless these girls planned a waxing anything, then she just might have to run away in fear for her nerve endings.

"Alright Harry I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Delerium got up to leave and as she was leaving she came behind Harry's chair and hugged him from behind, "Thanks!"

Patting her hand he whispered back, "No problem Delerium, now go and get to bed or you won't be awake for Transfiguration in the morning."

"Yeah don't need to annoy Professor McGonagall any more then I already do!" Delerium ran off to bed.

* * *

Waking up the next day she rolled over trying to relax before she got ready for the school day. When she sat up she saw about ten girls surrounding her four-poster bed. Looking around them she recognized a couple of the girls from her classes and then some that were probably with Hermione or her friends in her year. Pulling the blankets up she clutched to them and narrowing her eyes at them all watched them carefully as they all smiled at her. 

"Harry told us about last night Delerium." Hermione said smiling at her, "Were here to help you become a girl."

"Should I be scared?" Delerium stated locking eyes with Hermione.

"Don't worry Delerium I've been up with them for the past hour talking about what I won't let them do to you." Elizabeth jumped onto the bed and pulling the covers away from Delerium lead her to the vanity table on the other side of the room, "Trust me they were starting to talk about waxing. I know you wouldn't like that!"

"Glad to know that you've at least set some ground rules for me on my behalf." Delerium stated sitting down, "Your not going to make me late for first class?"

"Nope we have some professionals here with us. For instance Sonya here will show you how to do the make up for your eyes. Melissa here knows hair real well. Becky's real good with the fashion." Hermione started going on and on about everything girly and all girly, "Don't worry at all."

All Delerium could do was sit there as they primped and made her all cute looking as they stated. She laughed and giggled just like they did. They gossiped and joked around and all Delerium could think of was how could this be happening to her? She was happy. Was this right? She couldn't believe it and all she could do was let it happen.

When they were all done with her hair and her make up. As well as showing her what colours looked good with her hair and eyes and which ones didn't. They were all racing to get downstairs for something quick to eat.

"Thanks you guys I'll talk to you at lunch then later!" Delerium and Elizabeth needed to get to Transfiguration early the two of them had been late ever since the year had started.

"Come on Delerium let's hurry!" Elizabeth stated puling at Delerium's arm to follow her.

As they were running Delerium looked over at Elizabeth and asked, "What do you think McGonagall will bore us with today?"

"Have no idea but whatever it is I'm sure we'll be asleep with in two minutes of the lecture!" Elizabeth stated the two finally stopping as they rounded the corner.

The two of them were able to stand there for a minute and laugh about their joke together. People passed them and wondered what they were laughing about but it was there joke. They laughed and joked for another couple of minutes about their class. Delerium for just a moment forgot all about Rosalind and being a warrior.

"Ladies may I ask what's so funny?" Jean-Claude's voice stated leaning against the wall watching Delerium.

"There goes the day." Delerium stated snapping her fingers, "Starts wonderful and then you have to come back into the picture."

"Very funny Delerium, as great as this day is we have a situation and you have to come back down into the dungeons." Jean-Claude stated grabbing her by the arm, "Sorry Elizabeth you'll have to tell her later what she misses."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked grabbing Delerium's hand.

"She's not going anywhere just yet." A woman's voice stated from across the hall, "Hello Delerium it seems life has been treating you alright."

"Selene…" Delerium whispered shaking her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh for heavens sake you know exactly why I am here. But first would you like to say hello to someone." Selene with a grin threw at Delerium a bag that was soaked with blood, "Go on open it. It's a gift from Rosalind."

Carefully she pulled at the string and looking inside gasped as she saw Genevieve's decapitated head. Her beautiful blue eyes staring back up at Delerium with cold deadness to them. Dropping the bag she backed away from it as the head rolled out of the bag towards her. Shaking from chills she hid behind Jean-Claude too stunned to say anything. She couldn't believe it.

"What's the matter Delerium?" Selene asked grinning wickedly at her.

"Get out of here!" Delerium hissed vehemently at her.

"Selene this is grounds for getting yourself killed by the Council." Jean-Claude stated glaring at her, "You know the rules very well by now Selene."

"But we all know that rules are made for breaking Jean-Claude. After all you of all people should know." Selene stated laughing at him, "I hardly think you have any right to lecturing us when you were far worse then Rosalind when you had first begun or should I say even now."

"First begun? Jean-Claude what is she talking about?" Delerium stated backing away from the two vampires.

"Jean-Claude has never told you has he little innocent Delerium?" Selene said grinning at Delerium's shocked face.

Backing away shocked and scared, "What's going on?"

"Here let me enlighten you my dear innocent girl." Selene laughed, "Jean-Claude made a deal with the Council when you were a child. You were never-"

Just as Selene was going to continue a werewolf came and crashed into her ripping her to pieces before she could even finish her sentence. Delerium dragged Elizabeth back from both Jean-Claude and the werewolf. The werewolf turned to her and Elizabeth its muzzle dripping with blood from Selene's now lifeless corpse. As she gazed into the wolf's eyes she saw a familiar brown that warmed her heart.

Taking a tentative step forwards, "Jason is that you?" she whispered.

The wolf nodded its head in acknowledgement. Tears formed in Delerium's eyes as she locked eyes with the young wolf. She hadn't seen him for five years and now he had come to save her. Or was it to save her from knowing the truth of Jean-Claude she thought.

"Why did you stop her Jason?" Delerium asked.

"I'm afraid that he can't answer you Delerium." Telitea came out of the shadows.

"Lady Telitea." Delerium bowed her head slightly, "What's going on? Why can't Jason turn back to talk to me."

"He can't answer you cause he failed." Telitea whispered standing beside Jason, "He was too worried about you to concentrate on the test and now you see the consequences. He now is mine to obey forever."

"No Jason…." Delerium whispered.

She looked back at him in stunned silence. He gazed at him with tears in his brown eyes surrounded around his black hair.

**KilynBloodstone: **hellos to everyone and hope everyone had a great summer! Sorry this is so late I was really to lazy to write since I got back from New Brunswick. Lol I know bad me. But this chapter isn't as good as I'd like it to be but meh it'll do. I don't own anything of JK Rowlings works on Harry Potter but I however own the characters you don't recognize….he he he he I'm too lazy once again to name them all. Hope to hear some R&R from peoples.


	9. Chapter 9

"You knew didn't you?" Delerium yelled at Jean-Claude glaring at him, "You knew that Jason had failed and you hadn't told me you bastard!"

"Delerium your voice others will hear you." Jean-Claude cautioned softly and calmly.

Delerium glared at him aghast that he was so calm when her childhood friend stood before them stuck in his werewolf form. She shook with her anger she backed away from them all even Elizabeth. She was so mad at them all especially her so-called protector. She wanted to kill them she wanted to rip their throats out for what they had done to her best friend. She felt the first stirrings of her demons within her. She balled her hands into tight fists so tight that she was bleeding from her nails imbedding themselves in her hands. She didn't even notice the pain all she could see was her anger. Her eyes had been squeezed tightly shut when she opened them to look onto her so-called friends she noticed that her vision was a bloody haze.

She could smell the blood that pumped through their veins coursing through in a steady flow. She lightly closed her eyes sniffing the air for that sweet metallic scent of blood. She could smell that someone was bleeding. Fresh blood before her, she could feel inside of her still sane mind that something was happening to her. She didn't care though she couldn't believe how nice it felt to let her demons have free rein over her.

"Delerium!" she heard her brother Harry yell out behind her.

Turning around she saw him though it was still that clouded vision. A haze that was surrounded by red, that reminded her so strongly of blood she thought weakly. What had happened? She looked down at her hands they weren't just a little covered in blood they were completely soaked in it. There was blood all over her from somewhere. Looking around she saw Telitea on the ground a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should've been. Gasping in horror she backed away slowly looking around at the others to see if they were all right. See what sort of monster had done this.

Elisabeth had blood all over her uniform and her arms. Her blue eyes that had shown Delerium so much kindness were now wide and scared. As though she were really looking on at monster. She couldn't bear to meet her gaze so she looked over at Jason seeing him cowering behind Jean-Claude. Why would a werewolf cower from her gaze? What was going on? She looked up to see Jean-Claude licking the blood off his lips. She was horrified as she watched those lips form into a smile. Finally Delerium looked down at her hands and saw that she was holding Teliteas heart in her own hands.

"No it can't be…" she whispered shaking her hands as she dropped the still warm beating heart to the ground, "No I hadn't done this I couldn't have done this."

"Thought you would never kill someone?" Jean-Claude whispered softly almost seductively as his appearance practically changed as he came closer to Delerium, "I told you once I'll tell you again it's in the nature of a vampire to kill."

Who was once the visage of Jean-Claude now stood Rosalind. She couldn't believe it as she took a step back horror etched on her face as she trembled from head to foot. She looked at Rosalind with fear in her eyes. He was standing there smiling that sardonic smile he always smiled at her. His long black hair was tied back away from his eyes that were pure black alive with such hatred and anger she couldn't bare to meet there gaze. She couldn't believe he was here right in front of her. No this couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening.

"Oh my dear but it is happening and look your dear brother has come to join you along through your death." Rosalind's gaze went to Harry who stood in a defensive stance, "I've brought an old friend of yours Harry Potter."

Appearing almost as though he was coming from the shadows Voldemorts evil grin greeted Harry and the others. Delerium's heart was racing as she looked from one evil to another. She was still really close to Rosalind and it scared her greatly. She couldn't let him know it scared her though; her fear would feed his power. It wasn't hopeless to fight him not when they were safely in Hogwarts she could do this. But she'd killed Telitea she's actually killed someone now she was truly a monster. No better then Rosalind or Jean-Claude or anyone on the Council.

"Delerium!" Harry shouted at her again. She turned to face him her eyes filled with tears her heart quickly losing strength to fight, "Your no monster Delerium you're my sister and that's all that matters!"

It was as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. How could he know that? Was there such a thing as brother's intuition? She turned to face Rosalind her face the careful mask from so long ago. She couldn't be bothered with her own internal emotional problems right now she had to fight him to keep her brother and her friends alive. She was still far too close to him for comfort. She knew he could grab her easily from where he stood. She wasn't sure what to do. Dumbledore had to sense this evil sooner or later. He'd come and help them all if anything he'd be able to help them.

"Don't bet on it Delerium." Voldemort answered her unspoken thoughts, "Dumbledore's not here to save his favourite students from us two evils."

"Rosalind this is insane the Vampire Council will not allow you to do this." Delerium shouted at him, "They won't let you get away with this and you know with their combined power they could kill you for once and all."

"You think that I don't have allies on the Council that will stand up to save me out of fear of me." Rosalind laughed at her, "I've lived far longer then you I know how to cover my tracks and protect myself Delly."

"Don't you dare call me that you bastard!" Delerium snapped at him, "You have no right to call me that."

"Why not? That nickname started with me its only right that I should be allowed to call you it Delly." He replied laughing at her his grin widening every time, "Now shall we quit this foolish attempt at trying to hide away from me."

She backed away from him. She wouldn't go back to him ever. She didn't want that life again she never wanted that life again ever!

"You have no choice Delerium!" he shouted his voice lined with his power propelled her into the wall.

As she crumbled to the ground bits of concrete and brick falling around her she weakly got to her feet glaring at him. She could feel blood trickling down her spine as she stood up to him. She sent wave after wave of her own power towards him. He deflected each blast with a wave of his hand. He made it seem so easy. She hated him and wouldn't let him take her back. With a wave of his hand he sent her to the roof of the small hallway. As she was pinned to the roof bits of concrete and rock falling to the floor she fought his power only have it rip through her body.

"Oh just give up you silly child." Voldemort mocked laughing at her vain attempts.

"He's right Delly you'll only end up hurting yourself its no use." Rosalind's steady voice stated to her seductively telling her to give up her freedom to lose everything she had gained.

Through narrowed eyes she looked at her brother and his…wait her friends as well look to her for their protection. If she failed what would happen to them? They would certainly be killed they had foiled Voldemorts plans one to many times before. Her pale green eyes locked with her brother's intense green eyes. She felt a single tear streak its way down from her numb eyes.

"No!" she screamed breaking free from Rosalind's power she fell to the ground. Where she laid for a moment as a stunned silence.

As she unsteadily got to her feet she glared at Rosalind. Her eyes were a glow with the power coursing through her body. As Dumbledore and the real Jean-Claude entered the hallway smiling at Delerium pride in there eyes.

"She's done it Rosalind she's broken free from you." Jean-Claude stated laughing at him as the two came to stand beside Harry and the others, "Her love for her brother has saved her and everyone here."

"You've both lost her she won't ever be under your control again." Dumbledore whispered a slight smile played on his lips but he dared not show it to everyone, "It best that you both leave now."

"No I will not leave without Delerium!" Rosalind shouted sending his power forth onto her.

She brought her shield up before she even thought about it. His power didn't even touch her as it was sent back towards him sending him forth into the wall. Cursing the Rosalind disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, Voldemort quickly vanishing as well.

Falling to her knees she looked onto her hands seeing the blood from before still coated on her hands. But she could feel her new power coursing through every part of her body. She wrapped her arms around her as her head bowed forward she proceeded to cry her eyes out. She had killed someone and she'd liked it. She had relished in the fact that she had been holding their life source in her hand blood still pumping from the superior vena cava. She was disgusted with herself. She was nothing but a monster.

"_No you are not._" Jean-Claude whispered in her mind.

She looked up at him her face stained with blood from her tears her eyes wide and still glowing a soft pale green. He smiled wistfully as he knelt beside her. He brushed her long hair out of her face tears brimming his own eyes.

"What you did today proves how far away you are from a monster _ma petite_ Delly." Jean-Claude stated for everyone to hear.

She looked from Jean-Claude to Dumbledore's kind gentle face to seeing him smiling nodding his head in agreement. She stood up finally gazing at her brother she saw the worry in his eyes the pain expression in his face. He had been so worried about her but he hadn't want to get in the way of vampire dealings, smart brother she thought. She took a few tentative steps towards him her head bowed as she wiped away most of the blood on her face.

"I'm sorry Harry I hadn't meant to get you so involved with this." Delerium whispered softly, "I thought being here at Hogwarts would keep Rosalind away."

"You idiot." Harry muttered he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't care about that I care about you."

"What? But I caused so much trouble for you." Delerium replied confused by this reaction, "I even killed someone."

"The person who did the killing wasn't you Delerium it was the demon inside of you it wasn't you. The sane part of your mind hadn't known what it was doing." Harry stated hugging his sister close to him, "Delerium you are a vampire yes but you weren't born into this role you are still human as long as that sane part of your mind doesn't get swallowed by your demons."

"Harry…" Delerium whispered her arms wrapping around her brother she cried into his shoulder.

"Delerium we'll help you, this isn't your battle by yourself anymore." Hermione whispered softly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah stop being so stubborn and let us help you." Ron stated laughing a little to lighten the mood, "Otherwise we'll never forgive you."

"Besides that we've known each other for far too short of a time please don't let that be it." Elizabeth's voice sounded from behind Delerium as she too laid a comforting hand on Delerium.

"Thank you all I truly can't do this on my own." Delerium whispered closing her eeys as a soft smile of peace formed on her face, "I thought that the only way to be strong was to do this by myself but I see now that this isn't just my fight. Thank you all my friends."

**Authors Note:**

**Hellos strangers been a while I know! For those who still are reading this I am so sorry that it took me so long. But yeah now that I'm graduated and stuff been working so hard……ugh stay in high school for as long as you can. Joking of course!**

**Alright so I don't own anything of J.K Rowling and Harry Potter. I do however own the characters Delerium, Elizabeth, Tetilita, Jean-Claude, and Jason. **

**I know this ending is so corny but come on give me a break I think it's a sweet ending. R&R like to hear what others think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Delerium spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing. She felt so weak so drained. She didn't want to see anyone all she could think about was how the way she felt when she held that beating heart in her hand. She felt as though she was in control. A control she thought as a fledging she would never have but she had plucked it out of body so easily. She'd never been in control before it had felt so good. Why couldn't she been in control of her own life more like that? Why was it that others instead had that control over her? It wasn't fair she wasn't human but she was still a living-breathing creature couldn't it be the same with her as it was humans? It would be easy to pluck their lives just as she had plucked that heart out. She turned over covering herself with the blanket. She cried silently barely able to comprehend what she had just been thinking about. She wanted it to end…. she couldn't keep this up even if she happened to have friends and family by her. But she still couldn't do anything though. Rosalind's words still rang through her head. She was a monster that's all she was. But she didn't want to believe it at all. She was too stubborn to.

"Oh you poor little monster." A mans voice whispered beside her bed.

She swallowed her tears and through a calm voice, "Go away James." She snapped turning away from the sound of his voice.

He came and stood on the other side pulling the sheets off from her. He was grinning at her. She took note that he had shaved his beard off now his blue eyes sparkled more so then before. She looked away from him tears brimming her eyes. Couldn't bear to think that he might see her weakness. Any more of her weakness then ever before, she wasn't about to let it happen she couldn't.

"Hey wait a minute don't turn away." He whispered grabbing her chin softly he turned her back to face him.

"What so you can see me cry?" she snapped glaring at him her eyes filled to the brink with her tears.

He saw the tears and as one of those tears came from one of her pale green eyes he wiped it away with his thumb. His grin vanished as he watched her face in that sorrow of what he'd called her. The sorrow he had created for her. He couldn't believe that he had done that all he could think about was how he wanted to take it back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, you're not a monster." He stated, "You never were a monster if anything you are farthest from being a monster Delerium."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered stunned but still weak, "Why are you saying these things?"

"I'm not so sure anymore I had come here to terrorize you but I can't do it when you're crying like this." He said sitting down in the chair letting go of her chin, "What are you doing to me?"

"Excuse me?" Delerium stated wiping away her tears she sat up in her bed, "Are you going crazy, I'm not doing anything to you."

"You're making me crazy!" James yelled at her, "I don't know why though. You're a vampire and yet when I saw you crying I couldn't help but feel weird and it just doesn't make any sense! Damn it!"

She smiled a little laughing at him she couldn't help it. She knew what was going on but she had done anything. She had been herself around him always. Nothing else just her strange and mysterious self and yet he had seen through all her shields to her. It brought laughter to her she couldn't help it. It just came out. She hadn't laughed for years and here she was laughing with a hunter with tears in her eyes.

"How can you laugh at this?" he demanded.

"I haven't laughed like this since I was a little kid." She stated breathless wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kay officially confused now." He stated narrowing his eyes at her.

"You don't see it do you?" she whispered smiling at him done laughing at him.

"I still see nothing to laugh about it." He stated glaring a little at her feeling the fool in front of her.

"Let me guess when you saw my tears you began to feel as though you wanted to take it back right?" She whispered smiling a little.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her, "Did you read my mind?"

"No little Delerium doesn't use her powers on humans, only on others like her boy." Jean-Claudes familiar voice snapped.

"Jean-Claude!" Delerium shrieked a little surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I didn't do anything little Delly." Jean-Claude smiled innocently.

"What do you want Jean-Claude?" Delerium muttered lying back down on the bed turning her head away from him hiding under the blanket.

"You need to feed my dear." Jean-Claude stated throwing a blood packet at her, "So this is the little paladin that attacked you on your first night here. James isn't it? A pleasure to meet you."

Extending his hand James had no idea what else to do but shake it. He was a little alarmed that a vampire was being so calm and dignified to him as though they were both of the same races. It was alarming to him.

"Jean-Claude quit it your scaring him. James you had best leave before Jean-Claude begins on one of his insanely long stories which I assure you is longer then the actual event." Delerium said smiling at Jean-Claude, "I know from experience."

"Oh come on now Delly isn't this just quaint a hunter with two vampires." Jean-Claude stated smiling innocently at Delerium.

"I think I'd better get back to the common room now." James stated backing away from Jean-Claude, "I'll see you later Delerium in class."

"Bye James." Delerium muttered hiding under her blankets.

She heard the door close and with that James leave. She was once again left alone with Jean-Claude, as always she would be.

"He likes you a lot Delerium." Jean-Claude whispered softly sitting down beside her on the bed where she laid hiding.

"No he doesn't." Delerium snapped, "He just wants to stab me in the heart like all the other hunters do. To see my life fade away in my eyes."

Jean-Claude peeled the blankets back from her smiling almost fatherly as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. With her eyes filled with tears staring up at him he continued to smile.

"He does honestly really do Delly." Jean-Claude whispered softly.

"He doesn't and I can't Jean-Claude you know that." Delerium whispered a single tear falling from her pale green eye.

The door opened before the two could finish their conversation. She looked up and saw her older brother with his friends walking in with a bundle of flowers. She smiled at them wiping at her eyes to get rid of her tears.

"Hi guys what are those for?" she whispered her voice cracking a little.

Hermione took the flowers from Harry and sweetly came and stood next to the bed smiling whispered, "There for you. As silly as it may seem for flowers to make you feel better at least it gives you something other then white walls to look at."

"Thank you Hermione that's sweet of you all of you." Delerium stated looking to her brother seeing him smile, "Thank you."

"Well I can see that all of these happy bodies don't need a dark cloud here." Jean-Claude stated smiling as he retreated to the door, "Delly if you keep thinking about him as much as he does of you then you're in love the both of you."

"Your in love?" Harry exclaimed, "Who? Where are they? Is he a good man? Not some stranger or creeper is he?"

"Harry calm down its nothing and he doesn't Jean-Claude." Delerium stated shaking her head adamantly, "Now stop putting foolish ideas in peoples heads Jean-Claude."

"Delerium if you don't then why are you trying to persuade everyone that you don't?" Jean-Claude grinned wickedly from the door.

"I…I…I can't be." Delerium sighed casting her eyes away from everyone.

"Oh my god Delerium he's right you are in love!" Hermione shouted, "Who is it? Come on who is it?"

"I'm not in love!" Delerium shouted.

"You are because you're trying to so hard to convince us your not." Hermione stated smiling and laughing, "I was the same way before I started dating Ron Delerium."

* * *

Over in the common room James was pacing back and forth beside the fireplace. One of his trusted friends was watching him go back and forth trying to figure out what was wrong with him. James kept muttering and shaking his head. 

"James what the hell? Would you quit pacing and sit down already!" his friend finally snapped shouting at him.

Jumping James sat down in one of the chairs beside him, "What's the matter with you Ben?"

"Your driving me mad with your pacing back and forth back and forth!" Ben shouted at him closing his book, "Now tell me what's going on in that messed up head of yours."

"Ben I've messed up real big this time. I really don't know what to do at all." James put his head in his hands shaking back and forth.

"What is it?" Ben whispered softly.

"I can't tell you its wrong!" James shouted at him.

"James there's only one way I could even help you is if you tell me!" Ben exclaimed frustrated.

"I've fallen in love." James muttered turning a little red, "Fallen in love with the wrong type of person."

"You fall in love! That can happen!" Ben yelled shocked at him, "I've know you since we were little kids training together, I've only known you to ever have a love for the hunt. The thrill the anticipation of the kill."

"I can't do this hunt Ben." James stated shaking his head as he placed his hands down staring his friend straight in the eye, "I can't do it you'll have to tell the father I can't handle it. Just make up some sort of excuse."

"What?" Ben shouted, "There is only two valid good reasons to ever quit a hunt. One is that you find out that your target has too much of a conscience to even make a kill ever! The second is that you fell in love with the target!"

"Yeah in love." James sighed averting his gaze.

"You didn't! You would never!" Ben screamed, "James your one of the best hunters to ever go through our academy. You've never done anything but listen and do what your told and now cause of this one girl your going to give that up. For love!"

"Yeah Ben I am cause I can't kill Delerium no matter how much I'm paid. I just can't." James stated smiling.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Delerium, Elizabeth and Hermione were sharing a meal together just three girls talking. Laughing and sharing stories of everything from guys to just embarrassing stories of growing up that every girl has. Delerium was having such fun that she couldn't believe that it was she. Something just seemed wrong with all this. Was even possible that a vampire could be happy with two humans like this? 

"We can have fun like this all the time Delly." Elizabeth answered her silent question with a soft smile.

"But can it stay this way?" Delerium whispered, "It just seems weird all of this. Almost like normal."

"Delerium this is normal and this is it. Be happy don't question it just go with the flow." Hermione stated smiling happily, "It can stay this way for a long time Delerium just don't over think it."

"Do you two really think James likes me?" Delerium muttered blushing a little.

The two girls looked at each other briefly before answering simultaneously, "Delly were going to help you."

* * *

The three girls chatted innocently about every type of subject all but one. The one that was threatening Delerium's life, her old Master. None of the girls knew it but he was watching them. Watching every move of little Delly. He was quite obsessed with her more then ever now that she'd killed she would be stronger faster. Her blood lust would be greater now and he couldn't wait till she found that out. 

"Its not fair why does the little witch have to stay there? Why can't we just go in there and take her?" a seductively sweet voice whispered in Rosalind's ear, "Come on lets go and get her back. Lets get our toy back."

"Persephone I thought I told you that I decide when we get her and only I decide when we get her." Rosalind snapped, "Let Delly live there for a little while. Let her grow up normal for a little bit but soon she'll be back here and she'll be mine."

"That paladin James could be a possible problem." Persephone whispered.

"Oh he'll be dead none too soon." Rosalind grinned wickedly as he took his phone out pressing a speed dial, "Yes Father things have changed from before. The target has an acompliance now. One of the little paladins you hired a James I believe you call him. I want him terminated."


	11. Chapter 11

By the next day Delerium was well enough to go back to not only the common room but back to classes. But she couldn't concentrate on anything. She wasn't even concentrating on Rosalind just him, being James that is. Of all the things she thought she'd learn at Hogwarts learning to love someone was far from her list.

"Hey Delerium! Earth to Delerium." Elizabeth stated poking her hard in the ribs.

"Ouch what the hell?" she replied glaring at her friend.

"Hello your supposed to be helping me with my potions essay." Elizabeth snapped smacking her in the arm, "Come on would you stop daydreaming and help me I'm already barely passing by the skin of my teeth!"

"I know I know I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted today." Delerium muttered shaking her head as she looked back at the parchment, "Alright so that's wrong you can't protect yourself from the poison of Aconite isn't the same as Baneberry silly. It's known as Monkshood and Blue Rocket. The quantity that will make you feel the symptoms is at least the whole part of the root that will make you vomiting and the sensations of the ants crawling up and down your-"

"Stop!" Elizabeth snapped.

"What? You wanted help remember well I'm giving it to you." Delerium irritably glared at her, "I'm helping you like you said!"

"Delerium you're going on and on about this like I understand it when it's not what you want to be doing at all." Elizabeth stated softly, "You want to be with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about at all." Delerium stare angrily at her shutting her books close, "Now if you don't want my help then I'm going to go downstairs back to the common room."

"You can't cause he won't be there either Delly." Elizabeth said grabbing Delerium's hand gently.

"Liz let me go please." Delerium said her voice cracking a little.

"Why don't you just talk to him and get it over with." Elizabeth whispered, "Everyone can see how you two are with each other. Staring at the other when the others not looking. Looking lost and alone as though you don't know what to do with out each other in the same room."

"Liz it doesn't matters its not as though he cares." Delerium replied harshly rolling her eyes, "He's a hunter remember? Kind of hard to be together when I'm a vamp and he's a hunter. He'd kill me if we were alone."

Gasping Elizabeth pointed at the window, "Delly I wouldn't think that just yet! Look!"

Turning around Delerium saw James on a broom at the window. Her eyes widening she fell to the floor hiding herself. She couldn't believe that he was outside the window up in the tower right outside her window. This was just like something out of a storybook. But it couldn't be happening truthfully happening could it?

Liz went to the window opened it acting all cool as she asked him, "What do you want?"

"I want to take Delerium out for a ride please Elizabeth." James replied smiling, "Could you please ask her to dress warmly it's a little chilly outside."

"Of course just give us girls some time to get all ready." Elizabeth stated grinning a little wickedly as she glanced at where Delly was hiding.

Closing the window she laughed and squealed as she jumped over the beds and knelt down beside Delerium on the floor. This confident young lady was afraid of the intimacy that might happen between her and James.

"Delerium he wants to take you for a ride on his broomstick. He says to dress warmly it's a little chilly." Liz was grinning as she relayed what James told her.

"Are you insane just telling him that I'm too sick that I have too much homework!" Delerium stated getting flustered with her emotions fogging up her mind, "You'll think of something too tell him go on now!"

"I'm not going to at all Delerium you like him and he likes you." Liz replied smiling softly at her, "Hun your going now come on lets get you up for one, and get you changed into something amazingly hot on you but practical for warmth."

"Do you think he really likes me Liz?" Delerium muttered blushing a little.

"Delerium I've seen lots of love that people mistake for lust and lust for comfort and caring and love." Liz whispered tenderly as she helped Delerium to her feet, "You two don't have lust you have that love and caring feeling that brings it to that everlasting kind of love."

"But I don't really own anything hot." Delerium stated smiling a little.

"Well we can fix that." Liz grinned sinfully.

"We?" Delerium stated scared of her friend.

Liz ran to the door looking over the railing grinning she gave each of her friends below a wink and they all came running up. Racing into the room they closed and locked it all closing in on Delerium they sat her down while one of the girls Melissa went to the window.

"Delerium just needs to get ready first James." Melissa stated smiling.

"Oh okay well I'll circle around for a while and come back in like 15 minutes." James replied nodding his head a little worried by Melissa's smile.

"Alright then she'll be ready by then."

It took a lot of squealing and shrieking with laughter till they got Delerium's short black hair styled and cute looking. They were able to find a red turtleneck that was a soft almost velvet look. Wearing black dress pants that made her legs look exceedingly long and beautifully splendid. Laughing and giggling everyone was all so proud of there work.

"Do I look alright?" Delerium asked tentatively.

"You look amazing Delly." Liz stated laughing.

Delerium laughed truly laughed a whole-hearted laugh. She was having so much fun and learning so many things with her friends. They heard a knocking on the window. Every one of the girls squealed and Liz this time went to the door opening it up drawing the curtains open.

"What's going on?" James asked perplexed by Liz's weird behaviour.

"I'd like to properly introduce your date." Liz said taking a glance at the other girls hiding Delerium, "This is Delerium Potter our own little Delly."

The girls moved for Delerium to walk into the moonlight casting from outside. She smiled a little, as she looked up at James her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. James mouth stood wide open as his eyes took in her look. All of her look he kept looking her up and down making sure he had the right girl. She was stunning and of all else she was smiling at him.

"If you keep that mouth of yours open wide James a fly will come in and make it his home." Jean stated laughing at him.

"What? Oh yes of course." James blushed shaking his head he extended his hand to Delerium, "Come Delerium lets have some fun."

She nodded her head taking his hand she went up behind him on the broom laughing a little as Liz yelled out as they were flying away, "Bring her home at a decent time!"

They flew around for hours and hours laughing and squealing Delerium never thought that James would scare her so much with his flying. Finally they rested down near a lake outside of Hogwarts north of Hogsmeade. Delerium laughed as she twirled around.

"What has gotten into you?" James laughed as he grabbed her wrist.

"That's it I don't know!" Delerium laughed, "I've never done anything like this before. I've always been soft and quiet spoken. See but not heard."

"I don't see why that should be obviously you were meant to stand out Delly." James replied smiling with her.

"That's the first time you've called me that." Delerium stated looking at his blue eyes.

"Yeah the silly nickname kind of caught on." James whispered laying his hands on her waist, "Never thought something like this could happen to a hunter."

"What is that exactly?" Delerium asked smiling.

"Fall in love." James stated kissing her softly wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Well isn't that just cute. Look at them kissing Rosalind." Persephone glaring at Delerium happily enjoying her freedom, "Won't you make your move now? She's with some hunter for gods sake!"

"A hunter? What?" Rosalind stormed into the room fury clearly in his voice, "That little whore thinks she can forget me by being some foolish hunter."

"It's the same one they still haven't killed him." She stated laughing, "Guess they switched sides now didn't they."

"Then a visit to the other hunter we go." Rosalind stated smirking immorally.

"Exactly here's my evil Rosalind ruler of the vampire!" Persephone laughed, "Let us go!"

Disappearing into the night they appeared at Hogwarts with the laughter and smiling faces of young children. It sickened both of the evils in the darkness waiting for there mark to go by. When they saw him they saw him alone in the halls carrying books probably headed back to the common room to finish his homework like the good student he was.

"Ben my dear little hunter you haven't completed your task as you were instructed to do." Rosalind's voice sounded in his head.

Stopping dead in his tracks he dropped his books. His breathing quickened as he looked for the vampire that obviously knew that he was his hunter.

"Don't even think that you'll be able to live through what we have planned for you." Persephone, "So I'd get down and start begging for forgiveness from your God."

The two of them materialized behind him. Persephone grabbed him around the arms pinning him to the wall while Rosalind came up beside locking eyes with him. Grinning he came up with a knife cutting his neck enough to let blood out enough for Persephone to lick it up and sink her teeth in. Ben gasped in pain as she drank his blood.

"You evil bastards!" Ben gasped through the pain.

"Were evil when you were hired by us to kill Delerium." Rosalind stated laughing at him, "That's right Benny boy the we hired the Vatican to hire you to kill her. Now where's your little friend?"

"Planning the attack for Delerium." Ben snapped.

"Unfortunately that's a lie and we don't like liars." Persephone whispered in his ear biting down a little, "We know he's with Delerium making out together under the stars while you're here about to die."

She threw him to Rosalind where with a vicious speed grabbed the boy and baring his neck finished the job on him. Drinking his blood to the point where he heard his heartbeat faint and struggling for life Rosalind dropped him to the ground. He took a knife out and with no final word cut Bens head off. Grabbing the boy's head he deposited it into a bag.

"Lets pay Delerium and James a little visit." Rosalind stated laughing.

* * *

As the two young inept couple laid on a blanket cuddled together gazing up at the stars thinking of happy thoughts anything but blood and death. Delerium couldn't believe this night. She never wanted it to end, like any traditional girl she wanted to stay wrapped in James arms forever. Safe from any harm at all with him near by. But she knew that was silly they had to get back to the castle before dawn broke over the horizon she could take sunlight but not the first rays of the sun in the day.

"We have to be getting back soon James." Delerium muttered sleepily.

"I know but can't really concentrate on that right at the moment." James stated laughing a little.

"Well I know what you should be concentrating on my little vampire and hunter." A familiar voice sounded above them.

They snapped to their feet James took a protective stance in front of Delerium as they set their eyes on Rosalind and a vampire that James didn't know. A vampire though that Delerium knew all too well as Persephone, Rosalind's mistress. Delerium hated the woman but she knew she wasn't as nearly powerful enough to even fight her let alone survive her attacks.

"What are you doing here?" Delerium whispered softly hiding behind James fearful of the two.

"Oh come now Delerium we brought you and James something special." Rosalind threw the bag at their feet, "Open it up and look. It's a special treat for you James."

James knelt down but Delerium could smell what was inside. It made her sick enough to puke as James took a look. He saw inside the bag the bloody mess of his late hunter friend and closest confidant since they were children. He couldn't bear to look at the bloody mess any longer he took the bag and whipped at the two laughing vampires at least four feet from them. He screamed yelling cursing all that was evil.

"I see you enjoy our present." Rosalind whispered disappearing away almost melting away as the two left them with the head of a friend.

You could hear their laughter in the shadows of the trees around them their bodies gone away like the wind but their mockery surrounding them. Delerium could barely move stunned and feeling horrible. This was her fault she knew it. Rosalind wouldn't have looked twice at Ben if it hadn't been for her.

"James I'm-" Delerium began.

"Don't! Not now!" James snapped he grabbed his broom flying away from Delerium and the decapitated head of his late friend.

Delerium looked up as he left her standing there lost and alone. Sighing she looked to the horizon seeing the sun breaking over she gasped. Grabbing the bag as she ran into the woods she searched and searched till she found a cave near the mountainside. She sighed as she hid safely away from those first rays of the light. She was stunned and tired. She couldn't believe what had happened.

How could one moment everything seem so right and then all of a sudden seem all terribly wrong? She closed her eyes holding onto Ben's head in the bag despair and her distress high. She couldn't bring herself to think of anything happy at all. That's when she realized she couldn't be like everyone else. Even though she had an amazing night she wasn't cut out for all the romance and laughing and giggling that every normal girl her age was allowed to day dream about. She was just stuck as being the same degenerate vampire scum that would always be the problem and not the solution.

She brought Ben's head out of the bag with blood still dripping she whispered, "I'm sorry I hadn't meant for it to go this far. I won't let it get any farther then this ever again. No ones going to die like this by his hands again. I swear."

* * *

Kilyn Bloodstone:

Hello ppls how's it going? Lol bet no one thought I'd come back to write again. I know this chapter is sappy but hey it turned out to be nothing but a sad ending with blood and death. Oh well guess that's just how sick and twisted I am. Take cares and hope everyone's year is going great!


	12. Chapter 12

Delerium slept some of the day away holding onto Ben's head like it was a stuffed animal that could give her some comfort. She hated this all of this life. What little of a life she had that is. Her mind wandered in and out of sleep she would think about James at first then feel her eyes brimming with tears and quickly thought of something else. Like her hatred towards Rosalind. Why did he have to destroy all her happiness? Why did he have to be such a cynical bastard?

She sat up looking around the small cave she could still see the rays of sunlight. She was going to be in so much trouble with Jean-Claude and Dumbledore. Just wait for the lectures she would get. She grimaced at the thought. That and the dirty looks she would get from now on from James. She shook her head. That little love affair was over. She shouldn't call it a love affair seeing how it was only one night but was it ever an amazing night. One that she would remember for many years, a night that would warm her cold heart when she was all alone in a dark room by herself. No matter what she would never let her get attached again like that. She couldn't it had cost an innocent boy his life. Even though he was plotting to kill her being a hunter and all she thought sarcastically.

She took Ben's head out of the bag tears fiercely coming to her eyes she screamed and threw his head out into the sunlight. This happy little life she'd had at Hogwarts was tainted by this one kill. Of all the kills that Rosalind had committed to hurt her, this one hurt more then all the others. Crying into her hands she fell to the ground bringing her knees up she curled up screaming and cursing her life, and the one who had given her this life. At one point she cursed her own parents for leaving her all alone. She cursed her brother for being healthy and a likeable person while she was loathed and sickly. But she knew in her heart it wasn't her family that was the problem it was her. It was always her. She was the problem and not the solution. Lilly, James, and her brother Harry were the ones you would go to for the solution. For the help and the dependence while she was the one you'd run from.

* * *

"I don't get it Elizabeth. You say that her and James went out last night and just never came back." Harry stated shaking his head, "She'd never do something so irresponsible. That's just not Delerium."

"Why can't it?" Elizabeth stated jumping to her feet glaring at him, "She can have fun and do spontaneous stuff just like any regular teenage girl in love!"

"Love!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you talking about? Love? Delerium in love?"

"Yes your little sister in love with James." Melissa stated smiling, "You should've seen her last night and him. The two of them were so cute together. I nearly cried."

"Alright for Delly finally got something normal at Hogwarts." Ron stated his arm wrapped around Hermione he grinned laughing, "Don't worry Harry it's an older brother thing to worry about her."

"You all do realize that she's not normal!" Harry hissed walking back and forth, "That she's just a little different from everyone else right?"

"Yes we all remember that and that's why we all helped her get ready!" Elizabeth snapped.

Harry remained silent for a moment. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his little sister was in love. But she was a vampire and the boy was human how would it ever work out between the two? It just wouldn't or couldn't. One of them would end up getting hurt and he had a feeling that it would be Delly before it would ever be James. He looked up and over at the entrance to the common room and alarmed saw James storm in and run up to his room.

Running after James he entered his room without asking he immediately asked, "What's your intentions with Delerium?"

James rounded on Harry glaring at him tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled hitting each other back and forth till finally Harry had him pinned down on the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Harry snapped screaming at him, "It's a simple question you idiot!"

"I don't want anything to do with your sister or you!" James screamed, "Your both evil heretics who've been judged by the eyes of gods as demons!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry stated shaking his head, "Are you just insane naturally or what?"

"I'm a hunter you idiot!" James shouted at him, "I kill monsters like your sister every day in the service of the Vatican!"

"Where's my sister?" Harry asked softly scared to the core.

Throwing Harry off him James got to his feet glaring at him he replied, "Hopefully a pile of dust where I left her."

Something instantly snapped inside Harry he in instance he had James pinned to the wall his wand out and at his throat. So many spells came to his mind. It would make him nothing but happy to use an unforgivable curse on this piece of garbage of a human.

"You're going to tell me now where she is right now." Harry whispered each word filled with more rage then ever before.

"She's out by Hogsmeade near the lake." James hissed, "Don't think the next time you'll get the jump on me Harry. I'll be ready when you get back here to kill her. I'll take pleasure watching her eyes go dead with her life leaving her!"

"You better hope that I'm not around to see that or you'll be close behind her following her to those golden gates only to fall down to black gates of hell." Harry stated he raced out of the room running to his. He grabbed his broom and from the railing looked at Ron and in that one instance they all could tell that Delerium was in trouble.

Running down the stairs the others close behind him. It was one of those days where the sun was out in full and wouldn't set till late. Delerium wouldn't be able to hold out in the sunlight if she was out trying to walk back to the castle. She would be dust before she even reached the gates. Mounting his broom Harry on his Firebolt raced off to Hogsmeade. Hermione with Ron was close behind. Melissa and Elizabeth following them closely worried about their friend. The two of them were the closest friends that Delerium had and knew her secret they knew she wouldn't survive and if she didn't they'd feel responsible more then the others.

Landing by the lake Harry looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. If he knew his sister like he thought he did she would've hid intuitively cause of her fear of the sun more so then anything else.

"Alright she'll be around here somewhere hiding in a cave from the sunlight. Everyone spilt up and search around." Harry stated his voice a little shaky he thought desperately to himself praying even that she be alright.

He watched the others race around screaming Delierium's name truly afraid for her life just as he was. He looked down at the ground scratching his head sighing. That's when he saw blood. A huge splotch of dried blood on the ground as though something soaked in blood had been dropped onto the ground. He followed the blood trail till he found a decapitated head. His eyes widening he was afraid that maybe just maybe Delerium had finally broken down and let into her lust for blood. Shaking his head he knew that wouldn't be her.

Seeing a cave not ten feet away from the head he went up into the cave. It was dark and dank and he could barely see two feet in front of him.

Muttering, "Lumos." Harry's wand end lit up instantly.

That's when it broke his heart to see his little sister curled up crying her eyes out on the ground. He slowly came up besides her laying a hand on her shoulder she jumped and seeing it was her brother she jumped into his arms. Tears formed quickly violently in his eyes. He was happy she was safe but it hurt him so much to see her in turmoil. She'd spent most of her life caged her emotions weren't used to having free reign over her every day. She wasn't used to the different ups and downs of being human. She'd only ever been shown that as a vampire she had to keep her self reserved and bottle up those emotions.

"It's alright Delly I'm here beside you sweetie." Harry whispered holding tight onto her.

"I can't do this anymore." Delerium choked out between her sobbing.

"Do what Delerium?" Harry asked confused he brought her back a little to stare her in the eyes.

"This whole normal life style it's not me." Delerium stated shaking her head, "Innocents are being killed over me cause of this! I won't let it happen anymore Harry. I'm sorry but I have to leave Hogwarts and I won't return till Rosalind is dead."

"Delerium you can't just leave us all." Harry whispered shocked by her statement, "If you go after Rosalind yourself you'll be killed and you know it. I couldn't live with losing another family member it'll destroy everyone that you've touched at Hogwarts and you know that as well!"

"I've made up my mind Harry." Delerium whispered softly her tears ceasing.

"No I won't let you go Delerium!" Harry screamed holding tightly to his little sister.

"That won't work Harry." Delerium whispered her body vanishing it turned to mist where she reappeared standing at the cave's entrance, "I'm sorry big brother but I have to finish this once and for all."

"Stop being the hero Delerium we can help you with this!" Harry screamed his tears coming out of his own green eyes he couldn't let her go he just couldn't.

"Don't you see Harry you're trying to be the hero not me I'm just coming to terms with who and what I really am." Delerium whispered smiling a little at him. She stuck her hand out in the sunlight Harry gasping she turned to him; "Look no burns it doesn't hurt me anymore. I'm not a fledging anymore I'm my own Master. Its about time Rosalind realized that."

"No Delerium but that means you must've…" Harry shook his head he couldn't believe it.

"Yes I did Harry. I broke my promise to Mom and Dad." Delerium stated her head turning to the side she pointed to the corner.

Harry pointed his wand in that direction seeing the body of what looked like a hunter lifeless and limps. Gasping he turned away from his sister and vomited. Wiping at his mouth he looked again at his sister. She'd done it, she'd taken that last step to be her own Master and now the hunger was under her control. Everything was under her control more so then ever before.

"I did the same thing after I'd drink his blood. It had sickened me so to finally realize that I gave in." Delerium stated sighing she closed her eyes briefly, "But I'm not going to let it control my life. Terminal or not this is what I am and I'll right things with everyone."

"Please don't do this Delerium." Harry whispered softly his voice choking on his emotions.

"Goodbye Harry." Delerium whispered vanishing into her mist form.

"No Delerium come back please!" Harry screamed out chasing the mist he tripped over the decapitated head falling to the ground he had one last look at the mist before it was gone forever, "No Delly please don't do this. You'll be no better then Rosalind."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts where everyone Melissa, Elizabeth, Ron, Hermione, Jean-Claude, Dumbledore, and Harry all sat around stunned at Delerium's actions. Everyone couldn't believe that the shy quiet little vampire girl was now her own Master.

"Are you sure she was her own Master Harry?" Jean-Claude asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"Yes Jean-Claude I told you I saw the body in the cave dead and she turned to mist. You can only turn to mist if you're a Master vampire you of all people know that." Harry snapped.

"I know but it just isn't Delly she wouldn't do this." Jean-Claude shook his head.

"Guess she was all tricking us wasn't she?" Melissa asked wiping at her eyes, "She never meant to keep her humanity she wanted to lose it."

"No she wanted to keep her humanity more then anything in her life. It had to have been something that James said to her that night." Elizabeth stated shaking her head she stood up looking over at Harry, "You said that and innocent had been killed cause of her. Well that no news innocents have been killed cause of her ever since she'd been taken away from Rosalind. That head that you tripped over did you recognize it?"

"Yeah it was that Ben kid that always hanged around James." Harry stated shrugging his shoulders, "What of it?"

"That's it Harry! Don't you see?" Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders shaking him fiercely, "Think you're having a great time with a girl and all of a sudden Voldemort brought you Ron's head and threw it at you. In your anger you'd run from the girl that would give you comfort and become angry at her! That's what James did!"

"Are you telling me that Delerium became a Master cause of what James did to her?" Harry asked his anger rising every minute at the thought of what she was implying.

"Yes Harry she realized that she couldn't do what all of us can do everyday. Laugh and joke around with everyone and just have fun with our lives." Elizabeth whispered shaking her head, "So she did the one thing that would get rid of her humanity and all the pain she took that last step that none of us would think she'd take."

"Well we can't sit around waiting for her to come back!" Ron snapped, "We have to go after her and help her!"

"It won't be easy Ronald." Dumbledore sighed, "We have no idea where she's gone and Jean-Claude no longer has his link with her anymore. How do you propose that we find her?"

"That's what we have Elizabeth for!" Ron stated laughing as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jean-Claude snapped.

"I think he lost that a long time ago." Hermione snapped rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for that babe. No Elizabeth can see things that we can't so why can't she use those strange powers to try and find Delly." Ron stated smiling.

"One thing wrong with that is that I can't turn it off and on like a light switch Ron!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Well you're going to have to learn really quick how to do that if you want to find Delerium."

"I can't believe this is being left to me." Elizabeth sighed shaking her head as she slumped onto a chair by the fireplace.

* * *

Standing before a door she had thought she'd never have the courage to come back to by herself she pushed on the door. She saw faces that she hadn't seen for a while. Ones she feared and ones she had trusted somewhat and found shelter by. She saw Rosalind standing in the middle waiting for her it seemed. She was scared but she wouldn't let it rule her life. She saw that Voldemort was right beside him grinning at her.

"I see that last push took you to the edge my dear." Rosalind whispered softly grinning at her, "My fledging forever in a life of eternity."

"No it took me in the direction you never wanted me to go towards Rosalind." Delerium vanished and reappeared behind him stabbing him in the neck with her knife kicking him across the room.

Rosalind got to his feet laughing. Delerium was wary and confused. She knew he didn't want her to be stronger to match his own skills. Now she was she didn't understand why he was laughing at her. Or was he laughing at her feeble attempts? She didn't know and she didn't want to know. In the room everyone was stunned by her sudden speed and accuracy. Though she knew as much as she wanted it to kill him the wound she'd done would serve to only irate him more then anything.

"My dear Delly that last kill I did to hurt you took you to becoming your own Master." Rosalind laughed and roared with his laughter, "I never thought you'd be able to take an innocents life ever in this century or the next!"

"Rosalind don't try and take all the delight in the fact that you pushed me to this. It wasn't just you." Delerium snapped closing her eyes with the remembrance of James anger at her.

Though it wasn't Delerium's fault that Rosalind had killed Ben she would still be haunted to the end of her immortal life the look of horror on his face. The horror that cause of his foolishness he had lost his best friend. His only true friend and that was Delerium's fault no one else's. What she had felt for James was a flicker she thought of what it must be like to be human to be in love to be spontaneous without those repercussions of someone being killed. Her eyes snapped open and for the first time since she had become a Master they were pure blood red except for the pupil of her eye. Black in that mass of blood red to anchor her she thought.

"So you've actually done it. No tricks no lying no deceptions you're actually a Master vampire now." Rosalind walked slowly towards her wary but strangely proud, "I've waited years and years for you to realize your god given birth right."

"God didn't give me this and he didn't deal me this life. It was you entirely." Delerium shouted, "You helped take my family away from you, you and him!"

She turned on Voldemort her bloodlust beginning to take flight. She could smell his putrid vile blood pumping through his veins. Even though the thought of drinking his blood disgusted her it would bring him pain and fear. The thought of his life slipping away from him as his blood trickled down her throat.

She lunged at him only to have a pair of arms grab her and pull her out of the building away from her kill. She wanted to kill him destroy his life like he had destroyed hers. Then turn on Rosalind and rip that small heart of his out of that chest of hers. She looked up at the person who had held of her and saw it to be Jason. He had come here to pull her away from all of this. Away from her one goal that she'd wanted. She fought him and fought to get away but couldn't break free. A werewolf had a tighter grip then iron when they wanted to. She cried and screamed till she finally screamed herself hoarse where she fell asleep. Dreaming of her lost kill and angered by the intrusion by Jason.

"I'm sorry Delly but you're not ready for that kill just yet." Jason whispered softly through his gruff werewolf voice, harsh but yet kind sounding.

* * *

KilynBloodstone:

Hey ppls wasup? Miss me much? LOL I'm just joking around. Sorry it took me forever to update this for you all. Been busy with my work and school work. So hope ya all enjoy laters!


End file.
